Olympus Reality TV Show
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: What happens when the gods make a new reality TV show starring the all the demigods, both Roman and Greek and the Hunters? Chaos happens. "So you think you can..." Aphrodite starts each episode. This TV show will reveal secrets and sides of demigods you never wanted to know about. It is, after all, just for the god's amusement.
1. Episode 1

_"Do you think you can..." Aphrodite starts each episode of the new Olympus reality TV show. "Wait, what did Zeus choose today's challenge to be?" _

_"Let's see," Apollo muttered, flipping through flashcards. "Today's challenge from Zeus is that fifteen demigods must stay in a cramped space shuttle for one day. This whole day, and if one of them gives up, they all lose."_

_"Who are the unlucky demigods?" Dionysus asks. "I mean, for our first episode, they better be pretty popular."_

_"I think the seven chosen demigods, naturally," Iris says. "I mean, who is more popular?"_

_"Clarisse la Rue," Ares grumbles. "I mean, drakon slaying? That just doesn't happen any day, does it?"_

_"That was a once in a lifetime thing," Hermes argues. "Like, you keep bringing it up even though it happened like, a year or two ago. Now, if you want popular, my kids, Travis and Conner are the obvious choice."_

_"Ever since they played the golden mango prank on my children," Aphrodite agrees. "I mean, some of my girls had their hair ripped out from that one."_  
_"So anyway," Dionysus interrupts, "I say the seven from the prophecy, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, and my son Pollux. That sound good?"_

_"That is only eleven," Demeter argues. "I think my daughter, Katie Gardner, would be perfect."_

_"As my Hunter lieutenant, Thalia," Artemis puts in. "That is thirteen. Two more."_

_"My son Will Solace is awesome," Apollo nods in excitement. "And I think Reyna from camp would add some, um, excitement."_

_"Great!" Aphrodite says. "Then it is settled. If you were mentioned, come to Mount Olympus immediately. Then some quality fun and entertainment will start!"_

Percy turned off the TV. "Great. Just great." he murmured sarcastically.

"Percy Jackson?" A familiar voice says. "I have some mail for you."

"Hermes?" Percy asks. "Is it about the TV show?"

"Yeah," Hermes nods. "I'll see in a few!"

Percy opened the letter:

_Dear Peter Johnson,_  
_Yeah, blah, you need to came to Mount Olympus, blah blah blah, and you can bring one large item like a sword and fill this box with whatever., blah blah blah, this is all you can take so yeah blah blah blah._  
_-Dionysus, Former Camp Director._

"Great," Percy repeated. He took his sword and filled the box with food. He did have a big appetite after all. He went off and found Annabeth who was also fuming at the new show.

"I just know the Stolls are bringing spiders," she grumbled. "I just know it."

After a little walking, driving and using the elevator they arrived at the throne room of the gods. When they walked in, they were greeted by their friends.

"Hey, Percy!" Leo Valdez yelled. "What's up?" As Percy came to his side they fist bumped. Leo and Percy had gotten along better and now considered each other friends.

"Is everyone here?" Annabeth asks.

"No," Thalia says. "Emo boy is missing."

"Emo boy?" Annabeth looked puzzled.

"I'm no emo," Nico mutters, tired from shadow-traveling. "I'm just...um,.."

"Just emo," Thalia rolls her eyes. "I mean, all black every day? And shadow-traveling? Emo. Totally emo."

Nico walked toward Hazel. "I'm so not excited."

Hazel nodded. "This isn't cool. At least I have you and Frank." She smiled at Frank.

"All demigods please step this way!" Aphrodite yells over the chattering. "Into the shuttle!"  
Everyone shuffles forward and step into the shuttle.

"Did I mention I was claustrophobic?" Thalia asks nervously. "I'm serious, people."

"Okay,' Travis yells to Conner. "The party starts!"

"No," Percy moaned. "No party. Just leave us alone."

"Where's the fun in that?" Conner asked. They all were crammed into the tiny shuttle and not happy about it. A TV in the corner of the room shows the hosts of the new TV show, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

_"Today we have fifteen demigods crammed into a space shuttle for ' So You think you can...put fifteen demigods in a space shuttle and no one will declare they want to leave. Demigods, your twenty-four hours have begun. Rules: One of you quits, all of you quit. Two-have fun!" Aphrodite was happy. And the demigods were not._

Annabeth and Percy climbed onto a top bunk and sat on it. Annabeth opened her box and pulled out a book.

"You brought a book?" Percy asks.

"Of course. What else is there to do?" she wonders.

"Hey!" Thalia yells from the next bunk over. "How long until Travis and Conner start playing pranks?"  
A scream and a curse from Clarrise makes Percy, Annabeth and Thalia look at each other.

"It has begun," Percy was trembling. "The question is: how long until they get us?"

Annabeth and Thalia shudder as Thalia climbs into the bunk Percy and Annabeth are sitting on.

"I'm scared," Thalia says. "I mean, look how high we are off the ground."  
Percy looked down. They were ten feet off the ground. But to Thalia, it was as bad as a hundred. She was scared of heights. A scream from Annabeth interrupted Percy's thoughts.

"How. Dare. They. Put. A. Spider. In. My. Hair." Annabeth was almost crying. She suddenly snapped and started screaming, "HELP! THERE IS A SPIDER IN MY HAIR! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU TRAVIS AND CONNER!" she cussed at them as below they laughed. The god/goddess hosts in the TV were narrating:

_"Oh, poor Annabeth," Aphrodite says. "They put a spider in her hair. I feel bad for Travis and Conner for when they get out of there. Annabeth is going to kill them."_  
_"Thats a shame," Apollo agrees. "And look, its only been about five minutes in there and they are already at each others throtes. Dionysus why are you making them mad?"_  
_"I'm not," Dionysus shakes his head. "It's taking all my concentration to keep them sane right now. Some of them really hate each other. Oh, look, Will and Clarisse are fighting."_  
_"That's my boy!" Apollo crowed._

At that moment, Will snapped Clarisse's spear in half. She reached over and cut his bow strings and tied up his arms with them. Will kicked her and bit her. Katie came over and cut Will's arms free and made Clarrise's knives and spears turn into flowers.

"Enough already!" she yelled. "Your giving me a headache." After that, Will and Clarrise just glared at each other. Jason and Piper were holed up with Leo, Hazel and Frank in a little dome that Leo had created from scrap metal in his tool belt. Nico came up and sat next to Thalia.

"Hey, emo boy," she said. "Isn't funny? Their all ripping each other to pieces."

"I'm not emo," Nico snarled.

"Yeah, you are," Thalia argued. "Just admit it and I will leave you alone."

"I'm not emo!" Nico screamed. He punched Thalia in the face. Thalia wa stunned for a minute before she punched him back. They started clawing at each other and Annabeth and Percy watched, stunned.

_"Looks like Thalia and Nico have a score to settle," Aphrodite says. At that moment Artemis walked in behind Aphrodite and yells, "Go Thalia! Beat the little brat!" before walking out again._

Thalia and Nico were actually bleeding now as they clawed each other's skin off. Travis scurried up the ladder and sat on the bunk next to the fighting Thalia and Nico.

"What are you doing up here?" Percy demanded. Annabeth finally looked up, just as Travis shoved Thalia and Nico off the bunk and onto the floor. Thalia screamed as she fell. Katie grew a patch of soft grass for Thalia to land on. Nico just hit the floor hard.

"Sorry, Nico," Katie apologized. Nico looked up, and he looked gruesome with blood dripping down his face. Thalia also looked up with blood and a black eye.

"This is messed up," Annabeth commented before reading again. By now, Percy was fed up with her carelessness.

"Don't you care about Thalia and Nico?" he asked.

"Yes," Annabeth murmured, not taking her eyes off the book.

"You don't, do you?" Percy was mad.

"Not right now," Annabeth muttered as she turned another page. Percy ripped the book from her hands and threw it down the bunk.

"What was that all about?" she snarled. "I was reading that."

"And not paying attention to them," Percy pointed to Thalia and Nico. "You care more about books than people sometimes."

"Do not!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"Yes you do! Ask someone else!"

"Jason-do I care more about books than people?" she asked him.

"You did just then," Jason responded.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Sometimes," Piper said.

"Leo?"

"No!" Leo yelped. He only said that because he didn't want to face her angry.

"Good. Hazel?"

"Every once in a while-" Hazel started.

"Frank?"

"No!" Frank decided that Leo was being smart right now.

"Clarisse?"

"Definitely."

"Nico?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Thalia?"

"No," Thalia said, not really caring.

"Travis? Conner?" Annabeth was desperate.

"Yeah," they agreed with the majority.

"Katie?"

"She's asleep."

"Pollux?"

"I don't know." he replied.

"I do care more about books than people," Annabeth said, stunned. Then she turned and shoved Percy and Travis off the bunk. "Just leave me alone then, and someone pass me my book."

"No," Jason said. "Interact, don't just read."  
Annabeth jumped off the bunk and got in Jason's face. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm a lote smarted than you. Especially Romans. They are so easy and stupid."

"Yeah, she's got a point about Romans being easy," Leo agreed.

"See? Leo's on my side. Are you on it, Percy?"

"The Romans aren't that bad," Percy said.

"Ug," Annabeth was disgusted. "Even my boyfriends not on my side."

"I didn't say that!" Percy defended himself.

"I give up!" Katie screamed, awake. "You all just fight and give me a migraine and just shut up! But you can't! So I give up!"

_"So they can't live even an hour that crammed," Aphrodite said._

_"They were only in there for thirty three minutes," Apollo agreed._

_"They are officially insane," Dionysus reported._

The demigods rushed to the door as it opened and ran out. Katie was crying with joy that she survived and Thalia and Nico were being treated by some dryads. Clarrise and Will scowled at each other before leaving and Travis and Conner were sad they didn't get to use all of their pranks. Annabeth and Percy ignored each other and Frank and Hazel were fighting about why Frank had stuck up for Annabeth. Leo just ran to Bunker 9 and holed up, locking all the doors. All in all, it was a bad episode for the demigods.

Chiron shook his head as the demigods came back to the camp. "The gods will ruin our trainees with their amusement," he muttered.


	2. Episode 2

_"So you think you can...win a Greek/Roman history quiz bowl," Aphrodite announced._

_"This was definitely chosen by Athena," Apollo said. "I mean, who else would suggest that?"_

_"No one," Dionysus agreed, popping a grape in his mouth. "But I guess they get to do it. So, who are the unlucky demigods?"_

_"Five in each team," Aphrodite says. "So, we draw names from a hat. Red Team: Will, Katie, and Pollux from Camp Half-Blood and Dakota and Octavian from Camp Jupiter. Blue Team: Percy, Annabeth and Piper from Camp Half-Blood and Reyna and Gwen from Camp Jupiter. For the Green Team: Clarisse, Travis, and Conner from Half-Blood and Hazel, and Jason from Jupiter. Yellow Team: Leo, Nico, and Thalia from Camp Half-Blood and two new kids, Wenda, daughter of Venus and Jonathan, descendant of Mars from Camp Jupiter."_

_"Great!" Apollo exclaimed. "Hermes, please send the message to the lucky winners and have them join us ASAP. Now, while we are waiting, I'll make some haiku... _

_'Unlucky Half-Bloods_  
_Doing a hard Quiz bowl by_  
_Athena's request.' _

_"How was that for a Haiku? Why are you covering your ears? It's not that bad! Besides, I'm the god of poetry..."_

Hazel sighed as she turned off the TV. She remembered the last episode. It was a disaster. Percy and Annabeth hadn't talked to each other for a week. In fact, Annabeth had only talked to Chiron, Leo, and Frank during that week. Reyna and the other Camp Jupiter demigods hadn't visited Camp Half-Blood since, and she and Frank had argued. Travis and Conner had to write a "sorry" note to Annabeth and Katie and Jason and Piper had barely talked. Leo had holed himself up in Bunker 9, coming out only for meals. It was a mess.  
Someone knocked on the door of the Hades's cabin. When Hazel came to visit Camp Half-Blood, she stayed with Nico. It was the same god, after all, just a different personality of him.

"Come in!" she yelled. A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and a running suit opened the door and stood in the door way. Hermes.

"Hello, Miss Levesque," he said. "Message from Olympus." Hermes handed her a letter. He winked as he walked out and added, "I feel bad for you." He disappeared and Hazel tore open the letter:

_Dear Hannah Leavitt,_  
_Yeah, you get to come to Olympus for your second time of the Reality TV show, blah blah blah and yeah, just come ASAP._  
_-Dionysus, former camp director._

Hazel rolled her eyes. Dionysus always called her Hannah Leavitt. He also Percy 'Peter Johnson' and Annabeth 'Annabel Case'. He also called Jason 'John Green' and Thalia 'Tally Green'. Piper was 'Penelope McDonald' and Leo 'Leon Vallderz'. For some reason he always got Frank's name right. Hazel met up with Frank, Leo, Travis and Conner on the Elevator up to Mount Olympus. They were the last there. Like last time, Aphrodite led them to a side room with was set up with four tables and five seats on each with a buzzer on the table in front of each chair.

"So, take your seats," Aphrodite instructed. This time the host goddess/gods were in the same room. At each table a name tag appeared where everyone would sit and Hazel ended up next to Jason and Conner Stoll. Great. Just Great.

"First question," Aphrodite said once everyone was seated. "Which war did I help start?"  
Annabeth hit the buzzer. "Trick question; you started many wars, but the most famous is the Trojan War."

"Correct," Aphrodite agreed. "One point for the Blue Team. Okay, next question. How do you say, 'I love Aphrodite' in Latin?"

Wenda hit her buzzer. "Amo Venus."

"Good. Next. What part of Rome survived when Rome fell?"  
Percy pounded his buzzer this time. Everyone was surprised. "The Greek portion, or the Byzantine empire."

"What was the capital of the Byzantine?" Aphrodite challenged.  
Hazel knew this one. "Constantine, of course."

"Great Job," Aphrodite praised. "Next. This one's for the Romans. When was New Rome founded?"

"Easy," Octavian bragged as he hit his buzzer. "When the gods moved to North America."

"Yes!" Aphrodite smiled. "Good. The score so far is: Blue Team-2, Red Team-1, Green Team-1, Yellow Team-1."

"Okay. How did Archimedes die?"  
Leo punched his buzzer. "A Roman soldier killed him while raiding Greece."

"Correct! The yellow Team has two points now!" Aphrodite was excited. "What was one of Archimedes best inventions?"  
Leo and Annabeth hit their buzzers at the same. "The Archimedes Sphere!" they screamed in unison.

"Blue team, three, Yellow team three!" Aphrodite was bouncing up and down. "Great! What metal are most Greek weapons made of?"  
Clarisse hit her buzzer. "Celestial Bronze, and most Greeks used swords while Roman's used _pilums._"

"Good! Extra credit for the added part! Green now has three points! Red is in last place with one point. Next Question- What is the Roman god of wine and revelry?"  
Dakota sloshed kool-aid on the table as he fumbled for the buzzer. "My dad, Bacchus."

"Awesome! Red has two points now! Last question: Who is the most awesome god?"  
Everyone hit their buzzers. Half said "Venus/Aphrodite while the other half said "Zeus/Jupiter."

"Ug. Hard choice. I-"

"We won!" Leo yelled. He hit the buzzer and confetti burst out. While everyone had been busy with the quiz bowl, Leo had been working on a celebration party. A huge banner rolled out from behind Aphrodite. It said, "TEAM LEO IS THE BEST! TEAM LEO ALWAYS WINS! THIS IS WHAT LEO WORLD IS LIKE!"

"I hate Leo world," Frank muttered. Hazel laughed.

Clarisse stood up. "That is not fair!" she screamed as she took out her spear and ran after Leo. The demigods went into mass panic as they tried to separate the two. During that, Piper accidentally hit Frank, who thought she did it on purpose and everyone started attacking everyone. It was a free for all. Thalia and Nico went at each other, while Percy and Annabeth fought back to back. Aphrodite tried to stop it but it wasn't possible. It was mass chaos.

_"I shall make a haiku: _  
_Team Leo/Yellow won_  
_Clarisse yelled, 'that is not fair'_  
_It is now chaos."_  
_As Apollo finished, Dionysus put his hand over Apollo's mouth. "No more Haiku!"_


	3. Episode 3

"So you think you can...be a gladiator for a day," Aphrodite announced the game show challenge. "That was sent in by Ares. In fact, he is going to be the guest host for today. Ares, would you tell us about this challenge?"

"Of course," Ares grinned evilly. "I just knew it would be awesome to put a few demigods and a ton of monsters in an arena. I mean, how awesome is that? So I sent in my request and now its going to happen. I would like to thank Leo Valdez for designing and building the arena. I mean, he is just wicked with the spike pit and the barbed screens...Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, so the rules are that you can't leave the arena until all the monsters are killed. Five demigods and fifty monsters. Got it?"

"Actually, Lord Ares," Apollo corrected, "There will be ten demigods and fifty monsters."

That works too," Ares nodded. "Let the games begin!"

Jason cursed as he turned the TV off. He wasn't looking forward to another game show. Last time, Team Leo won but not after a huge fight. In fact, Jason's girlfriend, Piper, couldn't do another game show for two weeks because she broke her arm. Jason had gotten revenge on Clarisse for that and now Clarisse had super frizzy hair and blackened skin from the shock he had sent up her arm.

"Jason Grace?" a voice called out. Jason cursed again as he realized that it was Hermes. He would be in another game show. Did he ever get a break?

"Yes, Lord Mercury? I mean, Hermes?" Jason answered as he opened his cabin door.

"Message! Boy, I really feel bad for you demigods, always having to entertain the gods."

"You are a god," Jason pointed out.

"Do I look like I have time to watch TV?" Hermes asks. "No, its always, 'I have a message' or 'Delivery!' It sucks being the god of travel and messages."

"Sorry," Jason apologized.

"Its okay." Hermes says. "Well, I have to go. Bye!" Hermes disappeared and Jason opened the letter:

Dear John Green,  
You are one of the unlucky demigods that get to be a gladiator for a day. Congrats, blah blah blah, yeah, so get your butt over to Olympus ASAP  
-Dionysus, Former Camp Director.

"Goodness," Jason said. "Again? And a gladiator? I sure hope Percy's coming too. He's a good fighter."

Jason arrived at Olympus and was herded in a large arena. Leo was standing in the middle of the bleachers as he smiled at his work. The arena had trees, a lake, caves, and a huge no-man's-land. There were hidden pits and barbed screens hidden somewhere, Jason thought. Better keep an eye out for them.

Jason saw Percy, Clarisse, Thalia, Will, Clovis (from the Hypnos cabin, the god of sleep) Butch (from the Iris cabin, goddess of Rainbows) Annabeth and Frank. Hazel and Piper sat next to Leo as they waved to their boyfriends.

"You may enter the arena," Ares bellowed from the judge's stand. Minor and Major gods, goddess's, dryads and wind and water nymphs filled the stands. The demigods walked into the arena, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia next to the pond, Clarisse and Butch-who was carrying a sleeping Clovis-by the caves and Will and Frank stood next to Jason.

"Lets hear a round of applause for our contestants," Apollo yelled. "And now, let the monsters loose!" The crowd went wild as monsters started pouring out of the caves. Clarisse charged the ones that passed her, and Butch dropped Clovis as he lunged out with his sword.

A few monsters came out of the water and Percy attacked with Riptide as he made a tornado of water around himself. Annabeth and Thalia stood back to back, protecting Percy's back.

A very angry empousa charged Jason, her red eyes locked on him, limping slightly at her mismatched bronze and donkey hoof legs. Jason raised his hands and the empousa exploded into dust as the lightning struck her. Will shot arrow after arrow into the monsters, taking down one with every arrow. Frank transformed into a dragon and breathed fire on the monsters. No matter how many they took down, more took their place.

Percy's concentration broke as a monster hurled a spear at his back. He fell into the lake narrowly avoiding the spear. Thalia shot her last arrow at an overgrown wolf and ran to find some more. Annabeth's knife was knocked out her hands and she reverted to punching to monsters. Also some kicking, if Jason wasn't mistaking.

Clarisse broke her spear over a monster's head and picked up the two ends and fought with those. She was fierce. Butch jumped up on the back of a wild pegasi and used it to kick the monsters to death. Clovis woke up and stabbed the monsters with the pencils that Butch shoved into his nostrils while he slept. It actually killed some.

Jason flipped unsheathed his sword and stabbed and slashed the monsters. Will took his last arrow out of his sheath and used it like a dagger, stabbing monsters with it. Frank turned into a human again and ran, his _pilum_ in one hand. As he ran he stumbled and fell into one of the nicely covered stake pits. Jason started running towards him just as Percy did the same. Percy arrived there first and jumped in after Frank, using water to stop his fall and act like a platform. He reached a hand down and caught Frank's. Percy groaned as he tried to hold Frank up. Jason used his air power to fling Frank up and out. Frank transformed into a bird while in the air and flew the rest of the way safely. Percy was so tired he couldn't keep the water in shape and he fell. As Jason tried to get Percy out the same way he himself fell, also exhausted.

As the boy's fell, they closed their eyes and braced for pain. Percy gasped as his leg was gored through with a spike. Jason got by with just a scrape on his arm but it hurt. Percy gathered all his anger at Ares (and at Leo, for he designed this) and channeled it in the having water take him up. Water from the ground blew him and Jason up like a geyser and they landed on the arena floor, breathing hard. Percy covered the wound on his leg, which had partly healed from the water, but was still pretty nasty. Annabeth and Thalia ran toward them, killing monsters as they ran. Percy stood up with help from Annabeth and glared at Ares. Ares made the mistake of laughing and Percy made a trident out of water and hurled it straight at Ares, hitting him in the forehead. Although it didn't hurt Ares, it drenched him in water. Everyone laughed at Ares's expression and the remaining monsters vaporized as Ares exploded into his true form and disappeared. The demigods where let out of the arena and were attended by medics. It was not a pretty sight.

When they got back to camp, Travis and Conner Stoll stopped them.  
"Ouch, that's a little boo-boo on your leg," Conner said to Percy. "Looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, when we helped Leo design the arena we didn't think that the demigods would be stupid enough to fall into the pits," Travis agreed.  
Percy punched them in the faces before going into his cabin and slamming the door.


	4. Episode 4

_"So you think you can...eat only cereal for the day," Aphrodite read off the card. "That one has to be from Demeter."_

_"Yeah," Demeter answered, walking in from behind Aphrodite. "I really hope that this episode promotes healthier eating habits. I mean, just look at our kids! Some are really scrawny and could use a good meal."_

_"So what exactly are the rules?" Apollo asked, leaning back in his chair. He propped his feet up on the table._

_"You have to eat cereal and only cereal for they day," Demeter explained. "You have to eat cereal with no suger, preservatives, ect, only wheat, oats, barely, yeah, healthly stuff in it. And there will be ten demigods doing this. One of them has to be Nico di Angelo. I mean, look how scrawny he is! He could use some good protein and starch."_

_Aphrodite held back a laugh. "Okay, then. The ten demigods will be: Nico, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Will, Thalia, Leo and Clovis. Hermes, take them their instructions."_

Nico rolled his eyes as he turned off the TV. Another show. Ug. The last show resulted with Percy getting a spike through his leg, Jason getting scratched pretty deep, Travis and Conner with black eyes, Annabeth with torn up knuckles (from punching monsters in full battle armour) and a now-scared-of-heights Frank.

Hermes came and delivered the message to Nico. Like usual, Dionysus got Nico's name wrong:

_Dear Nick Angel,_  
_You need to go to the dining hall where Demeter is setting up today's challenge. Have a miserable time._  
_-Dionysus, Former Camp Director_

Nico started walking towards the dining hall and met up with Leo. Leo wasn't a bad guy, he just got carried away with his machines. Just like Hephaestus. Leo was jumpy and was shaking, much to Nico's alarm.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Nico asked.

"Just fine," Leo answered, his voice wavering. "I just haven't had my daily cup of coffee. I drink at least one everyday. I couldn't live without my coffee."

"Your addicted to it, aren't you?" Nico wondered.

"Yeah," Leo admitted. "This really sucks cause I really need my coffee. Like, I feel all woozy and my head is spinning and my legs and arms are jello." Leo grabbed Nico by the shoulders and shook him. "I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"Calm down," Nico eased Leo hands off his shoulders, where his shirt was steaming. "Just don't think about the c-word."

"Coffee," Leo moaned as he slunk toward the dining hall. "I need it. Badly. I'm going to die. Coffee!"

Nico felt really bad for Leo. He stepped over the crack he had made a few years ago when he was younger. He was really powerful. He sat down next to the other contestants, most of whom were trying to calm Leo down. Leo had purple bags under his eyes and his eyes kept glazing over.

"Go into Leo world," Piper soothed him with charmspeak.

"I'm in Leo world..." Leo repeated.

"In Leo world there is tons of coffee. Billions of cups of coffee. Coffe this, Coffee that."

"Tons of coffee..." Leo murmured. "Lots of...coffee this, coffee that."

"Good job," Nico told Piper. She nodded as Demeter started speaking.

"So you get to eat lots of cereal," Demeter said as though it were not obvious. "Starting now."

Piper looked like a starved banshee as she dived into her cereal. Leo was drinking his like it was coffee (it tasted like coffee to him). Clovis murmured "coffee" in his sleep and everyone else just ate it.

TWELVE HOURS LATER...

"Mo coffee," Leo muttered, reaching for another cup of cereal. "Leo world had tons of coffee."

Everyone but Annabeth looked sick.

"This cereal has great nutrients in it," she said. "Also a good source of starch."

"See?" Demeter asked no one in particular. "That girl knows what she's talking about."

Finally, after the sun set, Demeter declared the challenge over. Piper reached over and shook Leo out of Leo world.  
"Hey," she said, "You can have as much coffee as you want."

Leo ran for Bunker 9, where he had an espresso maker. Everyone else had something besides cereal.

* * *

**Sorry this episode didn't have much action, I didn't have any ideas. Please, Please, send ideas in you have any. I try to do a chapter a day but I can't if I don't have any ideas. So, please send them in. Also, I like criticism. If you see a mistake, please point it out so I can fix it. Thank you!**


	5. Episode 5

**Thanks to BroSisStories for the whole idea of this episode. I changed a little from the suggestion, but I think this is better. I'm going to try to keep adding a chapter every day, so check it out daily!**

* * *

_"So you think you can...swim across Long Island Sound," Aphrodite said. "This is totally from Poseidon."_

_"Yes, it is," Poseidon appeared in the room. "And there are a few rules: Percy agreed to be the 'life guard' because he would totally win, and the other Big Three kids have to participate. So, Thalia, Jason, and Nico, then seven others. I could care less who they are except I want Octavian to do it."_

_"Okay," Aphrodite agreed. "For the six others we can do Frank-oh, wait, he's going to help life guard, never mind-so, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Conner, and Travis."_

_"I'll go send them the letter," Hermes said as he disappeared. Poseidon had a smile on his face._

Annabeth was excited, even when the letter from Dionysus called her name wrong.

_Dear Annabel Case,_  
_You need to report to the fireworks beach in ten minutes. Have on your swimsuit. _  
_-Dionysus, Former Camp Director_

Annabeth slipped on her black two piece but not bikini swimsuit with a grey stripe down the side and went to the beach. Piper was there with a pink bikini and Hazel had a one piece on. Thalia wore a completely silver tank top with black shorts. Nico wore black bathing suit shorts and Jason wore sky-blue ones. Everyone was excited. The swimmers lined up at the dock. Octavian was there, and he wore huge orange floaties on his arms. Leo was laughing openly at the scrawny augur as he looked pretty cool with his flame design swim shorts. Octavian's face was red and green, red from embarrassment and green from his hydrophobia.

"On your marks," Percy called out from on top of Blackjack, who was circling above the swimmers. Frank was in eagle from, flying next to Percy. "Get set ... ... the silence seemed to last forever before Percy yelled, "Go!" Annabeth was glad that Percy had been giving her swimming lessons. She dived into the water and began swimming, her strokes slicing neatly through the waves. Octavian floundered in the water, screaming, "Help! I'm drowning! HELP!" Leo got behind Octavian and pushed him forward.

"Having trouble swimming with the floaties?" Leo asked. "I mean, just look at the pictures that I got with my water-proof camera! They are awesome! I'm so posting them on Facebook or Twitter!"

"No!" Octavian screamed. "I knew when I sliced open that teddie bear this morning that it would be my last day! Please don't forget about the wonderful augur who died because of water! Don't forget about me!"

"Oh, you big wimp," Leo teased. "Do you hear yourself? 'Help! Don't forget the not-so-awesome augur who died tradgekly!' "

Thalia swam close to Octavian. "Being a little heavy weighted? Oh, wait, those are filled with air and Octavian is so weak he using them like dumbbells!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Octavian screamed. He reached out and punched Thalia. It didn't hurt her, but it was insulting.

"Leo, get out of the water," Thalia warned him. Leo yelled up at Percy and Percy grabbed him.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Percy asked.

"Angry Thalia," Leo gulped. Below, Thalia summoned lightning which, as you might know, is not good for people in the water. Octavian screamed as he was electrocuted. Luckily for the other swimmers, they had gotten out, but Octavian, Thalia and Jason were still in. Jason and Thalia were protected because their dad was Zeus, but Octavian looked like he had ran through a wall of fire and brambles. His skin was blackened and his hair stuck up and wild angles. He was crying like a little kid. All the demigods were laughing at the wimpy augur.

"Looks like Thalia is the winner," Aphrodite said. "Look-she cleared out all the competition. Winner is Thalia!"

"That's my daughter," Zeus approved, giving a big thumbs up. Poseidon was openly laughing and even Apollo was smiling about his wimpy great grandchild or whatever.

"A haiku-  
The augur got shocked  
Thalia is so awesome  
Octavian cries'  
How was that?" Apollo was proud of himself.  
"How about-  
Apollo is bad  
At making Haiku's  
So stop trying, please!" Artemis said as she walked through the room.

* * *

**Thanks again to BroSisStories who provided a the idea for the episode. I'm thinking maybe a spin on the chariot races for the next episode, so please tell me what you think and keep suggesting ideas. Thanks!**_ -__**Midnight Star 2373**_


	6. Episode 6

_"So you think you can...do epic chariot races with the only rule being that you can't kill," Aphrodite announced. "The chariot race is the be ten miles, wow, and you can use any weapon you like. Sounds...entertaining."_

_"I might finally get rid of some of the demigods I don't like..." Dionysus mused. "Not that I would wish death on them, but..."_

_"Anyway, we need one two people to a chariot," Apollo explained. "And eight teams. So, demigods, divvy up!"_

Percy was excited. He ran to the Athena cabin and grabbed Annabeth. She smiled at him.  
"Team Percabeth," they said at the same time. They laughed and started planning their chariot. Tyson was visiting, so as soon as the blueprint was out, he started building the chariot. It had a wave design on it, the waves blue and and the rest grey. An owl was on the front. Tyson created different magic weapons, and Annabeth had designed built-in weapons and defense. Percy equipped the chariot with Greek fire and duct tape, the demigod's best weapons. Percy got special horses made out of water that couldn't die or get hurt. This was going to be dangerous and Percy didn't want to hurt any real horses. When they finished the chariot is was awesome.

Leo couldn't find a partner so Thalia agreed to be on his team. The chariot was red with a bright yellow lightning bolt with flames on it. The horses were made entirely out of metal with flames for eyes. The chariot was wicked with spikes and hidden defenses. It was equipped with a automaton that would automatically fix anything that broke. Thalia put three bows and about a hundred arrows in the chariot. Leo added Greek fire and a spear. He figured they would be pretty well off.

Jason and Piper designed a chariot that was sky blue with a dove and then submitted the blueprint ti Leo, who, being a faithful friend, made it. They had swords, a bow, arrows, and spikes. It was pretty cool. Their horses were a gleaming white color.

As the chariots assembled at the line, Hazel stood at the side line, gun in hand.

Frank counted off, "On your marks...get set..." and waited until Hazel fired the gun. Then Frank transformed into an eagle which Hazel sat on. They then flew above the chariots. Percy and Annabeth were in front until Clarisse and Chris urged their skeletal horses ahead. Leo and Thalia unloaded some nasty surprises on the Stoll's and moved forward. Percy threw a jar of Greek fire in Clarisse's chariot and Clarisse and Chris bailed moments before the chariot blew up. With Clarisse and Chris out of the way, It was just Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Thalia, Jason and Piper and the Stoll's.

Percy and Annabeth were ahead again, but not for long. Leo and Thalia came up behind them and Thalia sent a few nasty arrows their way that slowed them down. Meanwhile, Jason and piper were taken out by the Stoll's. The Stolls had spikes on the outside of their wheels which when colliding with Jason and Piper's chariot, shredded it. As they fell behind, Jason threw his pilum at Conner and Conner fell out the back of their chariot.

Travis caught up to Percy and Annabeth. Percy chucked his sword at the horse's reigns and cut them. Travis's horses kept running while Travis stopped with his chariot. Percy and Annabeth continued to ride, steadily catching up with Leo and Thalia. Thalia and Annabeth started sparring with each other while Percy and Leo drove. As they came down the homestretch, Leo turned the speed up on his automaton horses. They were faster than Percy's and Leo and Thalia crossed the finish line a second before Percy and Annabeth did.

"And, Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace win," Hazel announced. Up in Mount Olympus, Hephaestus and Zeus cheered for their children. Apollo cleared his throat to make a Haiku:

_"The epic winners_  
_Are Thalia and Leo_  
_Lightning and Hammer."_

* * *

**Thank you for all the support. I would like to especially thank BroSisStories for all the comments. Please review, as I see that over 1,300 people have viewed this story and only 13 reviews, most of whom are BroSisStories, so like only 1% are reviewing. Right now I don't have any ideas for the next chapter so send me some. Thanks!****_ -_****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	7. Episode 7

**Guys, sorry about the last chapter, it WAS rushed, but my internet was being terrible and I was tired. And seriously? I'm a little made at a guest person who sent me this message:****_ That was only nine demigods... Do you even know how to count..._****I mean, do you know how hard it is to write six stories at once plus trying to make ideas for them all, also dealing with crappy internet and a day that starts at 5:45 in the morning and ends later then 11:00 at night? Yeah, didn't think so, and besides, its just a little mistake! Jeez! I don't mind criticism as long as its helping me be a better author, not just making me mad. In the future, I may stop updating if I get crap like that. Now, on to the story...**

* * *

_"So you think you can...win a beauty contest," Aphrodite said. "That was so, totally, from me. I think it would be a perfect idea!"_

_"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "We get to see our sons in make-up. Great."_

_"Was that...sarcasm?" Aphrodite glared at Apollo._

_"Yeah," Apollo admitted._

_"Fine. Anyway, I want eight demigods to get done up. Four boys and four girls. The boys will be: Percy, Leo, Travis and Jason. The girls are: Piper, Annabeth, Katie, and Reyna."_

Reyna inwardly sighed. She did not want to dress up for anyone. When Mercury came, he transported her to Camp Half-Blood. She entered in the Aphrodite cabin where the kids had set up little curtained off areas to torture her in. She walked in the one with her name. A girl named Holly started putting make-up on her face, dusting and powdering. Another girl worked on Reyna's hair while a third tried to find some clothes that would bring the best out of Reyna. When Reyna was finshed, she saw a girl with long, dark, cascading hair in a deep purple dress with dark purple eyeliner and shadow that made her look threatning. Deep shadows dusted on her face showed the power and authority that Reyna had. She looked amazing.

Jason didn't want a makeover. It was on top of the list of things he hated. But, for Piper's sake, he did it. The Aphrodite kids didn't take long and when Jason looked at the mirror he was stunned. There was a blond kid with cool, spiky hair and a purple tee- shirt and jeans looking up. He had startling blue eyes like the sky and a tan face. Jason liked this Jason.

Katie knew that she wasn't the first choice for anyone when a beauty contest came up. Katie was a medium height with medium brown hair and a medium complextion. Unlike most girls, however, she had abbs from working all day. Her skin was a deep tan from being in the sun and she was strong. She wasn't nessessarily beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. She was average. When she was done, however, she was stunned. In the mirror was a girl in a blue tight dress with white leggings. She had blue eye shadow on and a little foundation to clear up her complextion. Her sandy colored hair was braided on the side and she looked good. Beautiful.

Percy gagged at the thought of being made-over but he complied. Besides, he and Annabeth had a date afterwards and he would look good for it. So would Annabeth. Percy gasped at the guy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes in the mirror. He was wearing a deep blue polo shirt and khaki shorts like his father wore. He looked similair to what he looked like back on Circe's island.

Annabeth only agreed because of her date with Percy later. She was glad she did, because when she looked in the mirror she was beyond talking. She wore an olive green shirt with a denim skirt and her blond hair was braided with gold. She had a slight dusting of silver eye shadow and some peachy color on her lips. She thought that if Percy looked as good as she, they would be the best looking couple.

Leo didn't change that much. He kept on his tool belt, but they made him put on fresh jeans and a red shirt. His hair was combed and washed (he had forgotten the last time he had had time to shower) and it felt lighter with out all the dirt and grime in it. When he looked in the mirror he thought he looked sexy (at least thats what the girls in Leo world told him).

Piper's hair was rebraided with its eagle feather and she now wore a brown satin dress. Short dress. Not Piper's choice of style. She had emerald eye shadow that went well with her chocalate brown eyes and long lashes. She thought she looked a little over board but the kids looked at her with jealously in thier eyes.

Travis's hair was washed and combed out, though the curls refused to come out. He was dressed in plaid shorts and a orange tee shirt. He didn't look much different.

The judges had the contestants lined up. One girl and one guy would win. Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus were the judges. The judges looked them over and leaned back.

"Okay, we will vote for the girl's winner first," Aphrodite said. "Now, I'd totally vote for Piper but because she is my daughter it wouldn't count. So I'll vote Annabeth instead."

"I'd have to say..." Apollo looked them over. "Piper. Definetly Piper."

"Reyna," Doinysus voted. "She looks the part of a praetor. And purple is an awesome color. The color of my favorite kind of wine."

"So...no winner here," Aphrodite announced. "And for the guys?"

"Perseus," Apollo said. "I mean, just look at that simple but fashionable style."

"Jason," Aphrodite announced. "Nice, hair, style that is you. Your perfect."

"Leo," Dionysus said. "And Leo, after we're done here, can you make a wine maker for me? I have to blueprint here..."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Okay, so no winner. You know, this doesn't make sense. We should dress them up again-"

"We have a date to go on," Annabeth interrupted, pulling Percy's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry about the outburst at the beginning. I'm really tired and the only reason I'm still updating this story is for you readers. It wouldn't be fair if I just stopped cause I was to lazy to write. Besides, that would be selfish. Anyway, I have only one more idea, so please send them in! I will most likely use them! Just ask BroSisStories. Anyway, yeah, so hopefully next update will be tomorrow! And yes, I am writing six stories. I suck at love stories, by the way, but I need them because PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE IN TARTARTUS AND I'M ABOUT TO DIE! RICK RIORDAN PLEASE FINISH THEM, AN ORACLE PREDICTED THAT I WOULD DIE BECAUSE OF THE ENDING OF HEROES OF OLYMPUS! I SWEAR, IF YOU KILL ONE OF THE HEROES OR STICK THEM IN TARTARUS...sorry about that, I really had to get that out, no friends of mine like PJO or HOO. So, until tomorrow -****_Midnight Star 2373_****.**

**_P.S., I might be going a little mad..._**


	8. Episode 8

**Thanks to Erik the Viking for this suggestion**

* * *

"So you think you can...build the best automaton," Aphrodite read from a flash card. "That was from my husband, Hephaestus."

"I'm thinking we need the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin to judge on that," Apollo said. "That is Leo Valdez."

"How about we have five demigods do this," Aphrodite suggested. "A kid from Poseidon, a kid from Zeus, a kid from Hades, a kid from Artemis's Hunters, and a kid from Apollo."

"That sounds good," Apollo agreed. "Dionysus? Can you write out a letter for each cabin we listed?"

"Fine," Dionysus grumbled. "I'll do it."

Will Solace knew that he would end up being the kid from Apollo. He had the most training in the automaton field and could make simple things. As Hermes brought the letter from Dionysus, the gods had already decided he would do it.

Dear Bill Solar,  
Yeah, you get to build an automaton to compete for best automaton. Be at the Hephaestus cabin for instructions.  
-Dionysus, Former Camp Director.

Will walked down to cabin eleven and waited with Leo for the rest of the campers. Percy got out of the competition by calling his half-brother, Tyson, to do it for him. Tyson was eager to do it; he loved building things out of metal.  
Thalia from the Hunters plus Jason, Nico and, of course, Will and Tyson were competing. Leo showed them around the crafts room and wished them luck. Will was stationed next to Tyson. Tyson looked sad.

"What is the matter?" Will asked gently. He didn't have much experience with cyclops but figured he had to do something.

"The last time I was here Beckendorf helped me," Tyson pouted. When Tyson had first come to camp, most people had shied away from him, treating him like a monster. But not Beckendorf. He had taught Tyson how to build things out of metal scraps and screws. Now Tyson was alone since Beckendorf had died. He wasn't the only one said about that death.

After three hours everyone was finished. Most were covered in grease and grime. They had tarps over their creations and Leo went around and looked at all of them. Thalia had made a golden deer that ran, though all the legs were different sizes so it limped around. Jason had made an eagle that couldn't fly because Jason had no clue about primary feathers. Nico had made a skeleton that did what skeltons do: just stand there. Tyson had made a hipmocampi that when placed in water could swim. Will had made a bow that could walk around on four legs.

"Wow," Leo said. "Um, sorry Thalia but if the legs were the same length it would have turned out better. Jason...eagles are called eagles because they can fly. Not just flutter their wings hopelessly on the ground. Nico, if yours could do something other than stand there it would be more interesting. Tyson, great job! Who taught you?...oh, wait, never mind, I know. Will, that is the most interesting bow I have ever seen. I think Tyson won, though."

"So, the son of Poseidon wins," Aphrodite calls out on the show. "We'll see you next time. Now, for Cooking with Hestia..."

* * *

** Once again, thanks for the idea, Erik the Viking. I think the next episode is demigods baking...worst idea ever (and yet the best). So, check up tomorrow! -****_Midnight Sun 2373._**


	9. Chapter 9: Thanking my Supporters

This chapter is solely for thanking my supporters. Please read, but if you must you can skip.

Thanks to my #1 reader and reviewer, BroSisStories, for reviewing after every chapter and giving helpful ideas.

Thanks to my #2 reader and reviewer, Erik the Viking, for reviewing after almost every chapter and giving ideas

Thanks to my #3 reader and reviewer, Kat Callan, for reviewing and giving helpful ideas

Without you three I would not have any ideas for episodes and would have quit writing this story. I can never get enough helpful and encouraging feedback from readers.

Now, I'm going to list all the people who have Favorited this story. If I forget you, please tell me and I will edit this list and add you:

4w3som3 d4ydr34m3r  
Dan Son of Poseidon  
PegasusakaBlackJack  
Read To Live Live To Read  
RobCo  
Sinster  
Skye222

hello1345  
laoibhseferry  
whats-it-2-u

Thank you to those eleven (as of 6-28-13)

Now, all my followers, same as favorites, please tell me if I miss you or if you are new:

4w3som3 d4ydr34m3r  
A-Jelly-B-Uknown  
Astia2  
Betty-Foo  
BroSisStories  
Dan Son of Poseidon  
Erik The Viking  
I'm  
KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll  
Lillian Daughter of Poseidon  
Petaldawn  
Read To Live Live To Read  
RobCo  
ShadowsoftheDeep  
Sinster  
Thalia Ginny C  
Velocity Drew Warren  
daughterofthesea98  
fandomhospitalizedpatient  
kat callan  
macaronii  
meguravi  
michmcm  
percabeth fan extrodinare  
storyteller1333  
sunnyowl  
supermanisawesome  
whats-it-2-u  
xoxopercy  
Thank you to these 29 followers (as of 6-28-13)

I can't tell you how much you all mean to me and how much you encourage me to keep writing. As long as you support me, I'll write. Again, thank you for all your support.

Also. here's a sneak peek at the first song I wrote about Percabeth. Sorry it doesn't rhyme, still working on my songs:

_**We'll always be together (Falling to Tartarus**__)_

_When I failed you brought me back to life_  
_Through the pain, through the storm_  
_What would I do without you?_  
_I would be dead, just drifting_

_You saved my life_  
_Brought me back when I was at my lowest_  
_You make my life fit together_  
_How can I ever repay you?_  
_I can't, but I can give you my heart_

_As we're falling to our death's_  
_I remind you of our love_  
_Through the smoke, through the fire_  
_Hold my hands, wait for darkness_  
_At least we'll die together_

_You saved my life_  
_Brought me back when I was at my lowest_  
_You make my life fit together_  
_How can I ever repay you?_  
_I can't, but I can give you my heart_

_Even through death your still with me_  
_I feel your hands around mine_  
_Through the night, through the fight_  
_We will never be apart_  
_How could we, after all?_

_You saved my life_  
_Brought me back when I was at my lowest_  
_You make my life fit together_  
_How can I ever repay you?_  
_I can't, but I can give you my heart_

I know Annabeth and Percy won't really die, but this song is written in their perspective; they most likely think they will die. Hope you like it. I'll try to post more songs. So, next chapter about baking is already written but I'm mean so I'll make you wait till tomorrow. -Midnight Star 2373


	10. Episode 10

**Thanks for the idea, Kat Callan. Demigods baking...what a nightmare.**

* * *

_"So you think you can...bake," Aphrodite read. "Well, I think that is from Hestia...Yep. It is. So, five demigods have to bake a certain recipe. Rachel Dare, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are going to be the taste judges."_

_"I think the five demigods should be Annabeth Chase, Clarisse la Rue, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque," Apollo suggested._

_"Okay," Aphrodite agreed._

Hazel received her message from Hermes. She was to meet at the dining hall. She had only been in the kitchen once, and that was to do dishes. So, as she went into the dining hall, she was sort of excited. Hazel loved to cook. First Annabeth went in. After she came out, Percy, then Frank, then Clarisse and finally Hazel. By the time everyone had gone through, it was a mess. Hazel did her best to cook and clean up at the same time. Hazel came out and the other contestants brought their cakes they made out.

"Let's have Annabeth's first," Rachel said. She took a bite from Annabeth's and smiled. "Good. Here, Nico."

Nico took a bite. "Mmm. Annabeth can cook."

"Not bad," Will Solace voted. "But why does the cake say "Leo World Is Awesome" in frosting?"

"What?" Annabeth choked out. "Leo! I'm going to kill you!" Annabeth ran off to find Leo.

"Now Hazel's," Rachel announced. She took a bite. "Very Good."

"Great!" Nico exclaimed. "My little sissy can cook."

"Technically I'm older than you," Hazel retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Good," Will agreed with Nico.

Percy's was announced okay, Frank was voted that he could use practice.

"And now, Clarisse's," Rachel said. She took a tiny bite and spit it out. "Feels, and tastes, like rubber and metal," Rachel gagged.

"Let me try," Nico suggested. He took a big bite and puked it out. "Inedible."

Will was passed the cake and as he leaned over it it exploded. Frosting was everywhere, mixed in with metal. Clarisse was laughing hysterically as Will fumbled around for his bow to shoot at Clarisse. He shot but couldn't see through the frosting on his eyes so he missed.

_"And the winner is Hazel Levesque," Aphrodite said. "She is a great cook."_

_"Much better than Clarisse, at least," Hestia agreed, walking through the room._

* * *

**Okay, readers, I have some news for you. One, thanks for the extra reviews. Can't get enough of those. Two, yay! Ten chapters! Never thought I'd write so many. Three, and most importantly, my cousins are visiting for ten days this week. I need ideas, ideas, and more ideas! I have typed out all the ideas you have sent me and are going through them in order but I need ten so I can pre-write the stories and then post one everyday. Got that? And I have some more songs, hopefully on the next chapter. ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	11. Episode 11

_**"Boo who. Please stop updating and do us all a favor. No one is asking you to write six stories. Yes, I know what it's like to have more stuff to do than you have time for. I wake up at five for church and go straight to work from there. Later I have volleyball practice and weight lifting and I have to fit some time with my family and my boyfriend somewhere in there. Not to mention that I'm taking extra college courses over the summer so I can graduate early and get on to medical school. I think I know what 'busy' is."** _

**Now, I want to point out that whoever wrote this did it in guest login so that they could not be tracked. Coward. And now I have 2/20 bad reviews. Trust me, you don't want to know what 20 bad reviews does to this story. Have fun guessing And please, I'm barely 13. Also, you said you go to church? Doesn't church teach to you be kind to everyone? At least mine does. So, I find it hard to believe that you actually listen or read the bible. Anyone with me on this? Or am I all alone in Midnight Star 2373 World?**  
**Anyway, Thanks to Erik the Viking for this idea.**

* * *

_"So you think you can...hunt," Aphrodite read. "Interesting. But I'd be bored. I'd so rather do my nails than run around with a gun." She yawned, proving her point._

_"I think we should set a deer free and have five demigods chase it an hour later and see who can track and kill it first," Apollo suggested. "That would be fun."_

_"That works," Dionysus agreed. "We should have Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Frank Zhang compete."_

_"You actually got their names right," Apollo appraised._

_"Only because I'm reading it off a sheet of paper," Dionysus admitted, waving the piece of paper in the air._

_"Cheater," Apollo accused._

Thalia was excited. A hunt! She loved hunting. (Thats why she joined the Hunters of Artemis, duh). She got a letter telling her that she would walk around the forest, keeping track of the hunting competitors, making sure everyone was playing fair. This would be easy. Thalia made her way to the dining hall where Chiron had everyone that was participating. They set the deer free and now had an hour to do whatever they wanted. Thalia, on the other hand, was allowed to go into the woods and track the deer herself. She entered the woods and followed the deer tracks. They went pretty far into the woods and Thalia eventually went back, knowing that the contestants would be headed into the woods about now.

Thalia heard Travis before she saw him. The two Stolls were the loudest with being in the forest. They didn't know how to tread lightly or avoid the crackly leaves. They only knew how to crash through the underbrush. After Travis came Katie, who was following Travis. Thalia saw a hound dog in the woods later she was sure that was Frank. Piper and Jason were hopelessly lost, just walking around in circles. Apparently Piper didn't get enough Cherokee in her to track deer.

Thalia focused on finding Frank. She knew that his newly acquired scent system (from being a dog) would help him find the deer. Thalia silently followed his tracks until she found him stalking the deer. The deer was unaware of any danger, grazing in the grass. Frank crept into shooting range and then morphed into human. He unslung the bow from around his neck and knocked an arrow. He shot it and the deer thudded to to the forest floor. Frank transformed into a big cat of some sort and dragged the deer all the way back to camp where he changed into human again and displayed his prize.

_"And Hank Sang wins!" Dionysus announced in the show._

_"Um, Its actually Frank Zhang," Apollo corrected._

_"Same thing," Dionysus waved his hand dismissively._

* * *

**Once again, a big thanks to Erik the Viking. Next episode will be a High Ropes course? Or something to do with air. And thanks for the great ideas you are sending in! For the fifteenth episode it will be a special one set in Leo world! Fun! Tell me what you think about that. And thanks to BroSisStories for the Leo World idea. Also, I wrote another song for you guys about how I feel when you are mean. Pointed at only two people. Another thing, I want to get a vote on whether you want me to keep updating because I won't if people don't want me too. I don't want this to be the last chapter but...yeah, so tell me yes or no on that. Here's the song"**

**Why so Mean?**

_**You don't even know my real name  
You think I'm just part of your game  
Bullying others, making them feel bad  
It makes you very glad  
Because of you I feel low  
Just so that you know**_

_**Why make others so sad?  
Are you feeling a little bad?  
When you talk you make me want to cry  
What you say isn't even a lie  
It is very true, true  
Making me feel blue, blue**_

_**Why are you making me so sad?  
I mean, I'm not really that bad  
Bullying others, making them feel down  
I see it in the town  
Look at the date, its just June  
It is around noon**_

_******Why make others so sad?  
Are you feeling a little bad?  
When you talk you make me want to cry  
What you say isn't even a lie  
It is very true, true  
Making me feel blue, blue**_

_**Why so mean?  
What from it can you glean?**_

_**Because of you...  
I'm crushed  
I'm mushed  
I'm shattered  
I'm scattered  
I'm broken  
I'm outspoken  
I'm burned  
I'm churned  
I'm Drowned  
I'm downed  
I'm snapped  
I'm lapped  
I'm torn  
I'm forlorn...**_

_**Because**** of you! You!**_

_******Why make others so sad?  
Are you feeling a little bad?  
When you talk you make me want to cry  
What you say isn't even a lie  
It is very true, true  
Making me feel blue, blue**_

_**Its all...You.**_


	12. Episode 12

**And thanks to Kat Callan for this idea. I got enough votes to keep updating. And the Leo World chapter is going to be extra long because who can make a short Leo world chapter? Not me.**

* * *

_"So you think you can...do a high ropes course demigod style," Aphrodite said. "Sounds...dangerous. This one is from Zeus."_

_"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "I think we should start with ten demigods at the climbing wall, then from there the remaining ones do the tree swing and then the flying."_

_"I hope no one dies," Dionysus said. "Except maybe that Peter Johnson kid. He's really annoying. Well, at least more annoying then the rest of them."_

Percy Jackson was not thrilled to be one of the ten. He knew he would have to get out before the flying, cause if Zeus caught him flying...well, lets just say it would end with the easy death line for Percy. He could just imagine his obituary: " RIP Percy Jackson. Died after being blasted out of the air by his Uncle Zeus."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth pulled on Percy's arm and dragged him to the dining hall where the other eight contestants were: Frank, Travis, Conner, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico.

"Okay," Chiron said. "Get in groups of two." Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Travis and Conner got together. Percy wouldv'e gone with Annabeth but he knew that she would want to win and that she could fly, unlike himself.

"I'll go with Thalia and you can go with Nico," Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded, knowing why he split them up. The ten demigods left for the climbing wall. Leo Valdez stood at the top, fire balls ready in his hands.

"I get to make it more fun for ya guys," he said, grinning. "I'll throw fire balls at you while you try to climb." Everyone groaned, hoping that he was a terrible shot. Just what we needed: a harder challenge. Jason and Piper started on the wall, Nico and Annabeth on their heels, Frank and Hazel right behind them. Beside Percy, Thalia was staring up at the top, fear in her eyes.

"I can't do it, Percy," Thalia shook her head. "You know I'm scared of heights."

"We have to try," Percy responded. He pushed Thalia forward. She climbed about ten feet before staring down. Then another five feet. And now she stopped, starting at the ground.

"Nope," she said before Percy could say something. "Not going any farther." She glanced up and her eyes widened as she jumped, grabbing Percy's arm and yanking him down. Leo had thrown a fire ball that exploded against the wall where they had been a second before. Now they were hurtling down towards the ground. Percy summoned some water from kid's water bottles that were laying in the ground. He made a cloud of it under their feet and they landed softer than just hitting the ground flat out. Thalia was soaked, though Percy was dry. She ran to her cabin to dry off and recover from her terrifying experience. Percy, however, ran to the stables and mounted his pegasus, Blackjack, and flew back up to see the rest of the campers finish the course.

Annabeth and Nico had climbed safely up the wall and had glanced down to see Thalia cling to the wall. She said something to Percy and looked up to see Leo hurtle a fire ball at them. She had grabbed Percy and jumped and Percy had gathered some water underneath them to soften the landing. Thalia, soaked, had ran off to her cabin. Percy had gotten Blackjack and was flying toward them. He smiled at Annabeth as he passed.

The remaining groups started on the wires. There were two wires, one at chest level and one for your feet to go on. Underneath you was a forty foot fall if you fell. Frank and Hazel started. Hazel went first and got safely to the other side. Frank, though, was clumsy and he slipped and fell. Halfway down he turned into a bird and flew back up next to Hazel. They were now disqualified because of Frank's fall. Jason and Piper scaled the rope easily, Jason most likely steadying the rope with his wind powers. Annabeth and Nico also got across safely. The next part of the contest was a speed one; who could fly the little pods that Leo made across the finish line first? Annabeth didn't entirely trust the pods but she and Nico climbed in, Annabeth in the driver's seat. One the count of three and they were off. Jason was driving the other pod, and Piper was trying to charmspeak Annabeth into driving as slow as she could but Annabeth had put her MP-3 on high and couldn't hear Piper. They flew as fast as they could, dodging trees and birds. Annabeth pulled a little ahead and flew across the finish line a second before Jason.

_"So, the daughter of Athena and the son of Hades wins," Apollo said._

_"Yeah!" Aphrodite agreed. "Let's make an Apollo style Haiku:_  
_Daughter of Athena _  
_And the son of Hades wins_  
_They beat Team Jasper."_

_"That isn't a Haiku," Apollo gripped. "A Haiku has five syllables, then seven, then five. Yours has six seven five."_  
_Suddenly the screen crackled and cleared up to a picture of Leo._

_"Sorry about this interupption, but I have a Haiku!" Leo exclaimed. _  
_"Leo is awesome_  
_He can hack the god's TV_  
_Leo world is so cool._  
_"Thats all for today folks, and now, back to your feature presentation!" Leo let the Olympus TV show back on._

_"I really hate kids of Hephaestus sometimes," Aphrodite muttered._

* * *

**Thanks again to Kat Callan for the idea. Next episode is going to be a messenger day one. I think. -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	13. Episode 13

**Thanks to the few different people who sent this request in. Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter, sometimes I lose track of what I post. So here is correct one. I deleted the mistake one. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So you think you can...be a messenger to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter for the day," Aphrodite read. "That would be from Hermes."

"So, I'm thinking," Apollo started, "That we have two groups of two to be a messenger for the day. One would do Camp Half-blood and the other would do Camp Jupiter. For the first group we should do Travis and Katie and the second group should be Nico and Thalia."

"Sounds great," muttered Dionysus. "I don't care either way though."

Nico hated playing the god's games, but he knew he had too. Plus, he got to do it with Thalia. Don't tell anyone, but Nico had a big crush on her. Thalico forever, he liked to think. So, Nico trudged to the dining hall where Hermes was. Hermes smiled.

"Nico and Thalia, you get to go to Camp Jupiter since Nico knows the people there," Hermes said. "Here's all the mail you get to deliver." A huge mail bag appeared at his feet. Another one, bulky, came too. "The first one is full letters. The second one is packages. Any questions?" As they shook their heads Hermes transported them and the mail bags to Camp Jupiter.

Nico pulled the first package out of the bag. It was big and heavy. "This goes to Dakota," Nico read. They walked to the fifth cohorts hall and gave it to Dakota. Dakota forgot all about putting on his toga when he saw what was in it.

"Dude!" he yelled. "My juice came in!" the whole cohort cheered with him. Someone whispered in Nico's ear, "He had a juice withdrawn while we were waiting for this to come in. It wasn't pretty."

Nico nodded and they handed out the letters to the kids in the fifth cohort. Then they had a package, even bigger than Dakota's, for the first cohort. It was Octavian's. They walked down there and gave it to Octavian. "This, my Greek friends, is my order of stuffed animals." Octavian pulled out a beanie baby lion and gutted it. "The gods sent great omens. I will get more stuffed animals!" He gutted more of the animals as Nico and Thalia handed out the letters and packages to the first cohort. They did the second, third and fourth as well. Then they moved on to the city.

"Ah ha, Miss Sneaky Hunter," Terminus said. "I see the bow your trying to sneak in. Give that nicely disguised hair clip to Julia." Thalia took her silver hair clip and put it in the tray that Julia was holding. Then they went into the city, Terminus handing out not so helpful advice about their style. The first letter was to Gwen from Frank, asking about being a centurion. Gwen sent a return letter that Thalia tucked in her pocket. The second was to Julia's parents, and then a bunch to people that Thalia didn't know. Finally they were done and they picked up their weapons before starting the trip back to Camp Half-Blood.

Travis and Katie were given a big bag of mail and a big bag of packages. The first letter was to Will. Then the next to Percy. One from Percy to Annabeth. One from Annabeth back to Percy. Another one from Percy to Annabeth and then they refused to go back and forth again. The next package was to Malcolm, and it had books in it. Ick. Books. Travis would rather play pranks then read any day. Katie started delivering the packages and Travis did the letters. Five hours later and they were done. Nico and Thalia came an hour later, taking a ride from some skeleton horses that Nico had conjured.

"Well, I guess you can be a messenger for a day," Aphrodite said. "I would never have done. Do I look like I have time to be sending messages? No."

"That is why your a goddess of Beauty and Love not messages," Apollo explained.

* * *

**I still need more ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing and check back tomorrow for the next chapter, one about a kool-aid drinking contest (with Dakota, of course!)-_Midnight Star 23__7__3_**


	14. Episode 14

_"So you think you can...drink more kool-aid than Dakota," Aphrodite said. "That was so from Dionysus."_

_"Bacchus, actually," Dionysus corrected._

_"Your practically the same," Apollo said. "I mean, wine is wine, whether its Greek or Roman wine."_

_"I'm thinking that we have five demigods with big appetites to compete," Dionysus continued. "So, definitely Percy, Jason and Frank, and I'm thinking Reyna and Rachel Dare."_

_"I didn't know Reyna and Rachel had big appetites," Apollo was surprised._

_"Yeah," Aphrodite agreed. "Have you seen what they can eat? Oh, never mind. Let's get this party started."_

_"Thats my line," Dionysus grumbled._

Reyna almost choked. A kool-aid drinking contest? Dakota would win. Or maybe not. She should ask Rachel Dare, cause that girl would know, being the oracle and all. Reyna was transported by Hermes to Camp Half-Blood with Dakota where they met in the dining hall. Campers from camp crowded around them as gallons and gallons of kool-aid were unloaded on the table. Ten glasses where placed in front of each competitor to start. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo and Nico were in charge of refilling the glasses as they were drank and had to keep track using a scanner that Leo designed.

"On your marks..." Chiron started. "Get set...Go!" They all reached for their glasses and chugged the kool-aid. Each competitor had a different color so the glasses wouldn't get mixed up. For about ten minutes they all chugged kool-aid. Jason dropped out at forty-three glasses. About three minutes later Frank dropped out at sixty-eight. Percy drank ninety-seven before being done. Five minutes later Reyna dropped out at one hundred and twenty-two. Rachel and Dakota were still chugging for another twenty minutes before Dakota stopped. He had drank three hundred and four glasses. Rachel stopped at three hundred and ten.

"Rachel! Rachel!" the campers chanted, holding her up on their shoulders. She grinned, her mouth stained purple from all the kool-aid she drank.

_"So, the oracle wins," Aphrodite said. "I honestly thought that Dakota would win. Huh. Found his competition."_

_"A haiku-_  
_Rachel Dare drinks more_  
_Kool-aid than Dakota can_  
_Who knew this talent?" Apollo bowed._

* * *

**Next episode will be in Leo world! Got such awesome ideas for it! Many, many ladies and lots of Coffee! Piper and Jason finally get to see the weird mind their friend lived with. No guarantees about it being ready tomorrow because my cousins are coming today and I just can't rush Leo World, now can I? I do have half of it written already, though. So check back tomorrow! -****_Midnight Star 2373 _****_P.S. My real name is Rachel so that is why Rachel won._**


	15. Episode 15 Leo World

**_"YES! Please stop updating! And church DOES teach you to be nice, but this all started with someone asking if you could count. Maybe it was an innocent question and you blew it way out of proportion. I don't think that anyone wasn't being nice, I think you took everything the wrong way. The review you mentioned at the beginning if this chapter was just telling you what she did through the day- not being mean. So maybe think about what the reviews could be saying before taking it the WRONG way"_**

**So the person who posted this obviously didn't read the whole other review: The other person said to "do us all a favor and please stop updating . Now, is that mean or is it nice? If it's nice please tell me because I am a messed up, terrible writer who is trying to type this while surrounded by 8 year-old cousins who think I'm emailing my boyfriend. I don't have one! For goodness sakes! I think I'm slightly insane. Anyway, I won't count that as a flame because it's based off another flame and I have a feeling its the same person. So, on to Leo World. (This has been the most fun chapter to do yet.)**

_"We are going to have a special challenge today to commemorate the fifteenth episode," Aphrodite said. "So you think you can...survive Leo world."_

_"How do they do that?" Apollo wondered._

_"We are putting all of them inside Leo's mind," Aphrodite explained. "It will be good for them to realize what Leo feels like. I mean, Leo always follows the saying, 'Bright smile, heavy heart.' Well, let's send the seven demigods in."_

_"The six others from the prophecy and Nico?" Apollo asked._

_"Yes," Aphrodite nodded. "And the mortal, Rachel Dare. Oh, wait, I have a message from Hermes. Go ahead and tell them."_

_Hermes cleared his throat. "The gods want Thalia Grace and Reyna there too. That's all."_

_"Okay," Aphrodite agreed. "If you go to the Hecate cabin, they have the spell ready."_

Leo was stunned. Inside his mind? Inside Leo world? What an honor! Then Leo remembered all the sad things in his life. They were all stored in his mind. When the demigods went in, they would probably want to leave, he was so depressed sometimes. Leo felt tears in his eyes as he thought of his mother. They would all see the truth, the truth about how Leo started the fire that killed his mom. They would never look at him again without thinking, "He helped kill his mom!" Leo was only eight, though. He didn't know his powers. It wasn't his fault. Or at least he keeps telling himself.

Leo headed over to the Hecate cabin where everyone was already. The campers made Leo lay down on a bed because he was going with the demigods into his own mind. They didn't want him to fall over and hurt himself as he passed out. Lou Ellen had them all hold hands as she chanted some spell in Greek. Leo felt himself spinning, growing smaller before he saw black. When he opened his eyes again, an amazing world greeted him.

Piper gasped as she was transported into Leo World. The land was rocky with red sand, like at the Grand Canyon, and rivers of magma and lava were everywhere. There was a path way going around everything, and lots, and lots, of ladies. These weren't regular ladies though. Some had fire for hair and some had regular hair but dresses made out of fire. All of them were pretty and had amber, gold, or orange eyes. One of the girls with fire hair hooked her arm around Leo's and started pulling him forward. Leo looked back and smirked as he said, "Let the tour of Leo World begin!" The fire hair girl smiled and turned to the demigods and the oracle.

"My name is Ustrina," she introduced herself. "In Latin, that is fire, for you Greek demigods. I am in charge of Leo World. Come, let us first get some coffee and transportation. This is a large world and you will want to see much of it."

Ustrina led them to a small shack. She ducked inside and beckoned them in. Space must have meant nothing here because inside it was about three times the size of the outside. Ustrina went behind a counter and pulled a string. Tables popped out of the floor and chairs came up too. A big, neon menu appeared on the tops of the table. Piper selected some mocha swirl flavored coffee with an avocado and cheese sandwich. Jason, who was sitting by her, got some hot chocolate with cookies. Leo swung over and sat by them.

"How are you liking Leo World?" he asked.

"Well," Piper started, "I must admit that what I've seen so far is amazing."

"Just wait till you get your order," Leo winked. "Trina is an awesome cook."

Piper's order came a minute later and she had to admit it was better than her dad's chef from some foreign country's meal. Jason seemed to like his, too.

Annabeth was amazed. Everything was designed so perfectly. The pictures on the wall's of the coffee shop looked like they were painted by professional artists, but when Annabeth asked about them Ustrina said she had painted them herself.

"I am a girl of many hats, but I haven't really mastered anything yet," Ustrina laughed. "And here is your order of green tea. I added a bit of wheat germ for flavoring."

Percy grimaced at 'green tea' and 'wheat germ'. "Did you get your recipe from Fleecy?" he asked.

"Why, yes," Ustrina exclaimed. "You know her? She's my best friend!"

"I met her," Percy said. When Ustrina left, Percy explained to Annabeth, "When I was on the quest for Camp Jupiter I got sick and Fleecy gave me green tea with wheat germ."

"I remember you telling me that," Annabeth nodded. "Was it good?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Percy lied, not wanting to spoil Annabeth's drink choice. When they had all finished their drinks and snacks, Leo stood up.,

"Okay, visitors of Leo World," he announced, "We have to move on. A round of applause for our awesome cook, Ustrina." Everyone clapped, and Leo started for the door. Everyone followed. They left the shack/coffee house and went to the bridge. On one side of the bridge a river of lava flowed. On the other side a stream of water raged pass. Annabeth noted that things were floating in the water. There was a photograph of a woman and a boy, though it was swept pass before Annabeth could identify who it was. A miniature Festus head floated past and so did a set of doors. Many different things went by and Annabeth realized what they represented.

"These things are all the hopes, all the dreams, all the wishes that vanished," Annabeth said. "That toy house-it represents how you want somewhere permanent to live in, somewhere you don't always have to run from. Festus's head shows that you lost a friend dear to you and the photograph is of you and your mom, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "My life is one big failure."

"But you always act so carefree and fun," Piper argued. "Why didn't you show us? We could have helped."

"Humor is a good way to hide the pain," Leo said. "I didn't want to be that whiny, complaining wimpy demigod. I just went along, did what I could, and messed up everything."

"You should have told us, Leo," Hazel scolded. She looked like she was about to cry. "This is so depressing. You always seem upbeat in real life."

"I know how you feel," Reyna said softly. "I was like you-strong, brave, confident and cool on the outside but inside I am depressed. I have lost so many things, so many loves..." she trailed off and Jason looked away guiltily.

"Okay," Leo said, breaking the silence. "My favorite part is coming up." They crossed the bridge and walked single file through a pass in the mountain about as wide as a door. When the passage opened up into another huge area, they gasped. Leo's face brightened and he smiled. "So, guys, here is our transportation." Flying around in the air were hundreds of metallic dragons just like Festus. Festus himself flew down, his body and wings restored and he landed in front of Leo. Leo climbed on. Other dragons landed and kneeled. Percy and Annabeth mounted on a silver dragon with bright sapphire eyes. Hazel and Frank went on a silver one with amethyst eyes. Piper and Jason on a gold with emerald eyes and Thalia on a silver with onyx eyes. Nico and Rachel climbed on a gold with amber eyes, and the dragons took off. Reyna watched them from the ground, stunned by their beauty. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. She looked in front of her and Leo was steering Festus back to the others.

"We couldn't forget about you, could we?" he asked. As Festus sped up, Reyna wrapped her arms around Leo and held on for dear life. She was not gonna die falling from a dragon in someone's mind. Leo turned around and smiled. "Isn't it fun?"

Reyna turned his head back to the front so he wouldn't crash the dragon. He definitely had too much coffee. After riding for a while they slowed down and flew close to the ground. Reyna was amazed to see dragon nests. Some had metallic eggs and others had little baby dragon's but they all had two adult, a male and female. They all had family.

"Look at that," Annabeth breathed. "They have a family. None of them are alone. Just the opposite of us."

"Yeah," Hazel agreed. "My only living family is my dad and he can't 'notice' that I exist or I have to go back to the Underworld. Now you guys are my family."

"I only have my dad, too," Frank said. "He's a war god that thinks he is all that. So, I'm only left with you guys, too."

"I have a family," Percy murmured. "You, my mom, my real dad, though he doesn't talk or see me much, my step-dad is really nice and I have my half-brother."

"Lets see," Annabeth started. "I have my mom, who turns all crazy when you call her Minerva, my dad, who insists on living with my step-mom who isn't that nice to me and my step-siblings. So, just you guys, mostly."

"I have my sister, Thalia, and my dad. That's all besides you guys," Jason said.

"Obviously my brother, Jason," Thalia agreed, "And my dad. Then you and the Hunters and Artemis."

"My dad, my fashion-crazy mom and you guys," Piper tells us.

"My sister, Hylla, and my mom, Bellona," Reyna said. "And you and the people at Camp Jupiter."

"I have two stuck-up rich parents who want me to be just like they want me to be and want me to do what ever they say without complaint," Rachel snorted. "They never, ever, think of what I want to be and do. And I have you guys."

"Just you guys and my dad," Nico said. "My mom? Dead. My sister? Dead."

"I just have you guys," Leo agreed. "And at least you couples have each other. I'm just a seventh wheel."

"Hey," Reyna argued. "I've been a third wheel, a fifth wheel and a seventh wheel too."

"Ghost King," Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm a seventh wheel too!"

"Me too," Rachel said quietly.

"Okay," Leo started. "This conversation just started to get depressing. Let's move on to the Hall of Memories."

"Hall of Memories?" Hazel asked.

"Yep," Leo said. "Where all my memories are in video form." The dragons flew for a couple more minutes before stopping by a building. It looked about the size of a house, but when they got in it was huge. A big hallway with a screens in the wall went down as far as they could see. They all had years or ages on them. And they were all Leo's memories.

"Wow," Piper breathed as she stood in front of one. When she touched the screen a few seats popped up and the video played. The others sat down on the chairs and watched. There was a little Leo running around a machine shop. A dirty Hispanic woman with calloused hands was welding something together. Leo kept running around there, picking things up and inspecting them.

"Here, Leo," the woman said, giving him some scrap pieces of metal. Little Leo took them and started playing around. When he was done he had a little metallic dove in his hand.

"It's _hermoso_," Leo's mother said. "_Mucho hermoso_. But where is it's mate? She must be very _solitario_."

Little Leo shrugged and picked up the remaining scrap pieces. He made another bird, a little one, and put it by the bigger one.

"There is no _padre_," Little Leo responded. He pointed to the big bird. "_Madr_e. You. _Poco_ bird is me."

"Ah," the woman said. "Just like us. But they are _libre_, free." As she spoke little Leo adjusted something on them. The birds came to life and Leo put them in his palm. He opened the door and released them. They flew away together.

The video ended and Piper sniffed. "I didn't realize how much you had. How much you had lost."

"No one does," Leo said sadly. "No one ever looks deep into my thoughts, my expressions. They just see a_ loco_ boy who can create and destroy things. More destroying than creating."

"Anyway, depressing stories aside, feel free to watch any that you want," Leo went down the hall and started watching one. He was barely within sight. Percy and Annabeth found the one of him with Tia Callida, the picnic table and burned hand prints (read the Heroes of Olympus). Jason and Piper were watching the one where Leo was attaching the wings to Festus. Hazel, Frank, Nico and Rachel were watching Leo build the Argo II. Reyna was watching how Leo's mom died and how he first talked to Gaea. Leo stood up as his was finished and moved on to another one. After a few hours they were done. Leo looked at his watch and yelped.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"We've been in Leo World for twenty-four hours," Leo said. "That is a long time.

"So," Rachel started. "What are we doing next?"

"My favorite part of Leo World," Leo grinned.

"That's what you say about every part," Thalia muttered.

They walked out of the hall, stopping at the espresso maker for a few minutes, and back into the "Grand Canyon" of Leo World. The dragons were waiting outside and they rode them for a while before coming to a huge building. Inside it was a workshop; scrap metal and tools were everywhere and woman with fire hair and dresses where creating things. Leo passes them, greeting them by name as he walked through.

"Hey, Ignis. How's it going, Mulciber. Great job, Foculus. Wow, impressive, Batillus."

"What kind of names are those?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"They all mean fire in Latin," Annabeth responded. "Sure matches their appearance."

They were at the last few feet when they saw Ustrina. She was covered in grease but she smiled at the as they passed.

"I finished your statue, Master Leo," Ustrina said. She stepped aside to show them a statue of Leo leaning and a giant hammer, and grin on his face.

"Great job," Leo exclaimed. "Makes me look kinda hot, doesn't it?"

Piper and Thalia made puking gestures. Annabeth covered a laugh with a fake cough and Hazel looked flat out disgusted. The boys were laughing openly. Leo rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Wait til you see the next room," he said, leading the way. He pushed through some doors and brought them into a room like an art gallery. One side had painting of Leo, campers from both camps and Leo World. The other side had bronze statues like the one Ustrina had just finished.

Piper rushed to one where Leo's mother, Esperanza, was holding a little Leo upside down, a big two teethed grin on his face.

"This is cute," she said. There were several other statues of Leo and his mom and some of the seven from the prophecies. One of them that Piper noticed was one where Hazel and Frank, Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, walking. Leo was behind them all, alone. Piper felt a stab of guilt that she had made Leo a third wheel and that all of them had made him a seventh wheel. Finally, Leo declared it the tour was over.

"This is only a small fraction of Leo World, but if you want to keep your sanity you will not visit the other places," Leo had explained. The dragon's had taken them back to the nesting area and had left them to walk single back through the small mountain pass and then to the coffee shop. Ustrina was back there, and they ordered some more food. Finally they finished up and went to the door. The walked out of there and back to the other door that would take them to reality.

"Thank, Leo, for this tour," Piper said. "It sort of feels like I'm invading your privacy but know I know so much more about you that I didn't know before. I never understood how you could be so optimistic at times but now I know its the opposite inside you. Thanks."

Everyone else said their thanks and they walked through the door.

Piper saw black for a moment before she opened her eyes. It was hard to believe that the whole adventure had not been physical. It was an amazing adventure. Everyone else stood up and stretched. Lou Ellen had walked up and was chewing them out.

"You were there for so long I thought that something went wrong and you would be there forever," she yelled. "I was so scared. You know how long you were there? twenty-six hours. I wish I could go!"

"The coffee is really good there," Percy grinned. Then his smile faded. "Sorry, Leo, I didn't know how you really felt. I always thought you were a lunatic."

"S'okay," Leo said. "I am a little insane. Just a little."

* * *

**So thank you all for the support. This is my favorite episode and I would have done so much more if I had time and space, but I don't. This was a really long chapter anyway. So, next chapter will be a rhyming one because that is so awesome and I need practice rhyming for the songs I write. And happy fourth-of-July!** -_**-Midnight Sun 2373.**_

"


	16. Episode 16

_**"Yea I can tell, you're 13 by how badly you write."**_

**Ouch. Umm...what else can I say? That sort of hurts. And I'm a little disappointed that anyone would put someone else down like that. And if you don't like my story, how come you read all the way to chapter 11? I think they just don't like me as a person...Anyway, 3/20 bad reviews.**

**This episode was fun. And trust me, its very hard to rhyme like that. This episode is short cause I felt bad about not updating for so long, and all these rhymes were made up on the spot. Improvisation. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_"So you think you can...rhyme for a day," Aphrodite said. "This was from Apollo. I just know it."_

_"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "My kids are really good at this spell. Last time they used it on the Ares cabin...well, those kids are good at rhyming cuss words." he chortled._

_"Whatever," Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "So, I'm thinking, Clarisse, Will, Nico, Travis and Conner, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel and Frank."_

_"Great," Dionysus said. "I'm so -not-looking forward to this."_

Hazel did not want to go to the Apollo cabin, did not want to rhyme for a day, did not want do anything. She had too, so she dragged herself to the cabin. The golden cabin was surrounded by people. All the other contestants were there and Will was getting his cabin ready. His cabin chanted some words in Greek and all of the sentences Hazel had in her head rhymed. She pursed her lips and ran to her cabin, hoping she wouldn't have to say anything.

Annabeth could rhyme. It was amazing. She had always wanted to rhyme, and know she could.

"That was so cool;  
This curse could be a handy tool." Annabeth told Percy.

"This curse is really annoying  
So with us please stop toying." Percy said back.

Clarisse and Will were arguing.

"I hate this curse  
More than I hate a purse!" Clarisse yelled at Will.

"Please don't blame me;  
It was not my choice, don't you see?" Will responded.

"This is because of your dad;  
And his annoying poetry fad." Clarisse fumed.

Thalia Grace and the Hunters happened to be there that day. They cracked up at the campers who were rhyming. Thalia went up to Nico.

"Look at this boy whose emo;  
He's probably worse than Captain Nemo!" to which the Hunters laughed.

"Get your maidens away;  
Or them shall I flay," Nico growled.

The Hunters laughed again and went to terrorize someone else. Nico stomped off. Meanwhile, Leo came up to Annabeth.

"Does this alright?  
My rhyming's kinda tight.  
'Leo is good with fire  
Also with metal and wire'."

"Wow, that is great;  
its laid out good and straight." Annabeth replied.

"What about me?  
will you hear my plea?  
'Percy is good with water  
and makes friends with an otter." Percy said.

"Umm...  
Yum?" Annabeth asked.

"Why Yum?  
Is that the only thing that rhymes with ummm?" Percy asked.

"Just shut up!" Annabeth exploded, frustrated at this stupid rhyming. "And throw away my cup!"

_"Demigods don't like to rhyme," Aphrodite noticed._

_"I thought it was awesome," Apollo grumbled. "That was my favorite episode."_

* * *

**Not sure what the next episode is. It will be a surprise. And sorry for not updating, I'm very busy. So, later. ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	17. Episode 17

**I just wanted to apologize for using my Spanish wrong. I just finished seventh grade so I haven't done very much Spanish. Thanks for the guest who pointed it out. Actually, my dad is going to teach me Latin and Greek this summer! So, to the story.**

* * *

_"So you think you can...make a Haiku," Aphrodite choked out. "That was from Apollo. Another one from him. Why are there so many from him?"_

_"Cause I'm the god of so many things, duh," Apollo replied. "So, I was thinkin', the seven demigods plus Travis, Conner, Katie, Nico, Thalia (she's a hottie...Hey! Artemis! That hurt!) and Clarisse."_

Percy went over to the dinning hall. He wanted to get this over as fast as he could. Luckily haikus were easy to make. He met up with Annabeth and they went together. Chiron yelled for everyone in the contest to make a line. Apollo, Aphrodite and Dionysus were sitting at a judges table. The rest of the campers were sitting in the audience.

"I say Jason Grace is first," Apollo said. "He's to do a haiku on the weather outside."

"Feel the hot sun  
On my skin it gives me a burn  
It hurts really bad." Jason finished and walked off the stage.

"Now for Piper Mclean," Apollo called. "Do a haiku on...fireworks."

"A big flash and boom  
Marks the fireworks are here  
They light up the sky." Piper smiled as she hopped off the stage and back to her seat.

"And now Percy Jackson," Apollo said. "Hmm, what should he do his on?"

"Water," Aphrodite suggested.

"Purple, blue and green  
Are the colors of water  
And the stuff inside."

"And Annabeth?" Apollo announced. "Do yours on owls."

"Big and grey are the  
colors of the owls my  
mom has for herself."

"And they call her smart," Apollo muttered under his breath. "Terrible. Anyway, Frank Zhang is next. Do yours on weapons."

"They can kill people  
I don't like them but my dad  
Still gives them as presents."

"Okaaaaay then," Apollo said. "Now for Hazel Levesque on gemstones and precious metals."

"Sapphires, onyx  
Emeralds and amethyst  
Amber and ruby."

"Leo Valdez is next," Apollo called. "Do yours on fire and stuff like that."

"Fire is awesome  
But Leo is more awesome  
He is good at stuff." Leo bowed dramatically and hopped off the stage.

"Now Travis and Conner," Apollo said. "Do one on traveling or something."

"Traveling is cool," Travis started.  
"Hermes is even cooler," Conner added.  
"But we are better," They finished at the same time.

"Okay...Katie?"

"Gardening is cool  
Demeter is the goddess  
Of cool stuff like that," Katie finished.

"And Nico, on dead people," Apollo said.

"Skeletons are bones  
My father can make them move  
And now they serve him." Nico said it eerily and everyone had the shivers.

"How about my dear Thalia?" Apollo suggested. "You can do it on how awesome I am." Thalia glared at him as she spoke.

"Apollo is weird  
And so is the music  
That he sings to us."

"She's got it right," Aphrodite muttered while Apollo looked hurt.

"Whatever," Apollo dissmissed it. "Clarisse's turn."

"I will pulverize  
The next punk that gets me wet  
Like Percy Jackson." She stomped off.

"Those were okay, but not as good as mine," Apollo shook his head.  
"Apollo is cool  
Yes, he is very awesome  
So don't even try."

The gods disappeared.

* * *

**How many of you cried in Mark of Athena when Annabeth said, "As long as we're together," and they fell into Tartarus? As I was reading it I had some new lyrics in my head. So, here is a new song for you all. It's Annabeth's view of Percy.**

**"From the very Start"**

_**When your by my side**_  
_**I have nothing to fear**_  
_**You bring power over the tide **_  
_**When you appear**_  
_**If I cry**_  
_**You wipe away the tears**_

_**I can trust you with my heart**_  
_**In my life you play an important part**_  
_**From the very start**_  
_**You've been with me**_  
_**And now we're we**_  
_**How could I ever repay you?**_  
_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**It is very clear**_  
_**Yes, I was meant for you**_  
_**Now to me you are very dear**_  
_**You feel it too?**_  
_**Me and you-**_  
_**Oh, now we've got a clue**_

_**I can trust you with my heart**_  
_**In my life you play an important part**_  
_**From the very start**_  
_**You've been with me**_  
_**And now we're we**_  
_**How could I ever repay you?**_  
_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**I'll never be alone;**_  
_**Your always in my heart**_  
_**You have been from the very start!**_

_**I can trust you with my heart**_  
_**In my life you play an important part**_  
_**From the very start**_  
_**You've been with me**_  
_**And now we're we**_  
_**How could I ever repay you?**_  
_**There's nothing I can do**_


	18. Episode 18

**Sorry about not updating, very busy yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm also starting a new story called_, Children of the Seven. _Please read it and review! Depending on how many reviews it gets will determine if I keep updating it.**

* * *

_"So you think you can...read ten books in one day," Aphrodite read. "Thats from Athena."_

_"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "I think they should be stuck in a room, too."_

_"So, I'm thinking that the Stoll brothers, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo," Dionysus put in._

_"Okay," Apollo said. "Lets get this started."_

Nico went into the Big House guest room where they would read the books. He brought some books on growing plants that Demeter had given him. He didn't plan on reading them though. They were just there for show. The Stoll brothers had brought some pranking books, Annabeth some arcitecture books and Percy some comic books (Nico was always being surprised by Percy.) Thalia had something in her hand. It was going to be an interesting day.

Chiron closed the door and the reading started. Annabeth dived into her book and so did Percy. Nico wondered what was so interesting to him when Percy yelled, "This sucks!"

"What?" Nico asked.

"They show me as a dude with tons of powers!" Percy was pointing to the cover of a book called, _The Lightning Thief: The Graphic Novel._

"If they want someone with a lot of powers they should show Frank, or Jason, or Leo, or Hazel. But not me. I don't have many powers! I can just breathe under water. And use water to do stuff. And not get wet."

"Why are you reading a comic book!" Annabeth yelled at him. "You need real books!" She threw one of hers at him. It hit him in the chest with a thud and Percy gasped for breathe.

"How many pages are in this thing?" Percy wheezed. "It's heavy!"

Nico left them to argue about books and ran into Thalia.

"What do you have?" he asked her.

"Umm, Hunter brochers," Thalia replied. "I want to invite some girls." Thalia bashed the window with her shield and jumped out. "Bye, Emo boy."

Nico rolled his eyes and gasped at the Stolls. Annabeth had noticed them too. They were muttering and ripping pages out of their books and folding it. Soon they had many tiny paper things.

"Annabeth, Percy and I against you and Nico," Travis told Conner. Conner agreed and they starting throwing the paper at each other. Nico realized they were paper airplanes. One hit Annabeth and she ripped it to shreds.

"Spoiler," Conner muttered. Annabeth went around, screaming at them and telling them to unfold the pages and put the books back together. They just laughed and Annabeth got madder. Percy snuck out the window and Nico followed, leaving the Stolls and Annabeth behind.

_"I guess they don't like to read," Aphrodite observed._

_"Nope," Apollo agreed._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. -_Midnight Sun 2373_**


	19. Episode 19

_**Autumn: so funny! i was always laughing best fanfic ever!**_

**Thanks. I'm just writing this for fun. I'm glad you like it. I do too. And I'm honored its your favorite.**

_**Princess Ali: LOL! This chapter was HILARIOUS! If you made them up on the spot, you should be a famous poet. They were really good**_

**Umm, no. Not a famous poet. But thanks. I'm just going to say that I'm a songwriter and songwriters need to be able to rhyme. So, yeah. Thanks.**

_**BroSisStories: If I was in that competition I would of brought my iPod to read this story!**_

**I totally agree with you on that one. I do love to read, though, and have read ten chapter books in a day (all five PJO, plus demigod files and demigod diaries and the three HoO that are out)**

_**BlueIce2449: Athena's challenge is SO easy! People are so... so... interested in video games, TV, and computer. I at least try to read 100 pages a day, even in Summer. In my fourth grade school year, I read four-hundred books. I know. We did AR quizzes back then, and I only got to 315 AR quizzes. And I counted the AR quizzes I needed to take. 399 books! And that was second-to-last day of school. So the last day of school I read my four-hundredth book!**_

**Yes. Easy. And she didn't even specify how long they had to be. But put yourself in demigod's shoes: you have dyslexia, ADHD, possibly ADD and other stuff. Then it would not be fun. (And yes, I did that too. I read 400 books my fourth grade year and had the most AR points in my school)**

**And now, my apology. I'm so sorry for not updating at all this week, first off, my cousins from Indonesia were here and I didn't have barely any computer time and second, what time I did have was limited by crappy internet. So I'm sorry, and a Leo World chapter for you!**

* * *

_"So you think you can..." Aphrodite said._

_"I agree!..." Apollo started. "And...Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Nico and Rachel..."_

_"Great!" Dionysus agreed. "...head over to the Hecate cabin for your..."_

"What the heck?" Percy wondered. Why was the screen getting all fuzzy? He headed to the Hecate cabin anyway. The others where there, looking confused.

"I think we're supposed to put a spell on you that turns you small for the day," Lou Ellen said. "For some reason the god's powers aren't working really well. Anyway, you guys have to hold hands and we'll do the spell."

They held hands as the Hecate cabin chanted stuff in Greek and they started to whirl around. They saw Lou Ellen scream something before they popped back into Leo World.

"Where are we?" Percy asked. "This looks like Leo World, but..."

"Umm," Leo looked nervious. "Remeber how I said there are parts of Leo World that would drive you insane? Well, we're in one of those. My advice: Try to stay sane. You might live, but chances are you'll die or be a bumbling incoherent person by the time you get out of here."

Annabeth looked nervous. "Sanity is only an illusion. In reality, there are only the insane and the lesser insane. So, technically we're already insane!"

"Don't be so optimistic," Leo muttered as he walked away. "And stay in groups of at least three if you want to live." Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel went as a group, Hazel and Frank followed Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia and Reyna walked as a group.

"What things will drive us insane?" Hazel asked Leo.

"Leo World can get into your mind, find the things your most afraid of and use them against you. Say someone is afraid of heights. Then Leo World will conjour up am evil flying something, pick you up, and fly around high in the air. It may or may not let you down, but it might drive you insane."

"Is there any way out of here?" Frank asked. He wasn't a huge fan of Leo World.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "Ustrina knows the way. It is very dangerous. I called her. She'll come soon."

"Wait," Hazel stopped.

"What?" Leo and Frank wondered.

"I heard that Thalia is afraid of heights..." Hazel's eyes widened. "We need to tell her!" The trio started to run toward Thalia. They were too late. A few feet from her and a bird swept Thalia up in it's claws. Thalia was screaming curses and puching the bird to no avail.

"What kind of bird is that?" Jason asked Leo.

"A firebird," Leo sighed in relief. "Firebirds aren't evil unless their black. That one was orange. I think she'll be fine. We just need to ttrack her and try to get the bird to let her down."

They started to run beneath the bird. They soon met up with Percy, Annabeth and Rachel, who joined them in the hunt for Thalia. Finally the bird landed. Thalia's face was white and she swayed back and forth. The bird wouldn't let anyone approach it.

"Try your charmspeak," Leo suggested.

"It's okay, little birdie,." Piper said kindly. The charmspeak washed over everyone and they all felt safe. "No one will hurt you. WE just need you to let our friend down."

The bird cocked it's head at Piper and released Thalia. Thalia tumbled to the ground. She was shaking as she stood up.

The orange bird followed Piper as they walked behind Leo. They were going to the rendevous point where Ustrina would meet them and guide them back to the exit. Leo kept warning them it would be very dangerous.

"It's a good idea to have the firebird," Leo explained. "In order to cross the Sea of Flames."

"Do I want to know what that is?" Frank asked.

"No," Leo admitted. "But I'll tell you anyway: It's a sea of flames."

"That explains everything," Frank muttered.

After walking for ten minutes they found Ustrina. She had a few survival packs flung over her shoulder. She gave one to Percy, Jason, Frank, Rachel, Reyna and Leo. Inside was a canteen of water and one of necter, a bag of Ambrosia, some various snacks, and a thermos of coffee or hot chocolate. They then set off, the firebird following them.

"What is she doing?" Hazel asked of the firebird. The bird had been cooing and singing in bird.

"Calling her mate," Ustrina said. And, sure enough, her mate came, a fiery red bird. Now they had two tag-along friends. The demigods kept walking for another half-hour before coming to the Sea of Flames. It was exactly what Leo had said: a sea of flmes.

"They look more like coals," Percy argued. "We could probably walk across it."

"Um...ouch," Annabeth shook her head.

"The birds can carry some of us across," Piper said. "Hey, how many of us can you carry?"

The birds cooed. "They said they can carry two of you," Ustrina translated.

"I'll go," Rachel volenteered.

"I guess," Reyna bit her lip. "Never been on one, though."

"I can tunnel underneath," Hazel said. "And some can follow me."

"I can fly," Jason agreed.

"I'll go with Hazel," Frank told Leo.

"I can walk," Leo looked at Percy. "You can too, can't you?"

Percy nodded. "Nico can ride on a bird."

"Everyone else can tunnel," Ustrina agreed. Leo and Ustrina started out on the flames. It didn't hurt them. Percy stepped onto it. Because water was naturally with him, he burned slowler and fire wasn't as hot to him. The Sea of Flames was just like coals so it was just a little uncomfortable. Otherwise, he was fine. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank where tunneling under the sea while Nico, Reyna and Rachel flew on a bird. Jason literaly flew. Thalia thought about her options before hurrying after Hazel.

A while later they joined up. They were tired from all the walking so they had a quick snack and rest before headin out again.

"Next we have to cross the Jungle of Cruelity," Ustrina supplied. "Be careful and stay with the group. This one is more dangerous."

They walked for a few minutes before a jungle popped up ahead. The moment they stepped into the jungle it was alive with yelling.

_"How dare you!"_

_"You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_"You could have saved her!"_ Leo flinched at the last one.

"Where are these coming from?" Percy asked.

"Their all people who yelled at me in real life," Leo said sadly.

_"Get out of here! I'm calling security!"_

"That is Aunt Rosa," Leo scowled. The next was familiar to them all.

"Leo Valdez!"

"Sorry, Leo," Frank appologized. "I didn't realize I was so mean."

Leo shrugged. "Nothing I ain't used to."

The yelling continued as they walked through the forest. Percy felt a pang of guilt when he heard himself.

"Sorry?!"

They were about halfway through (or so Ustrina said) when they were attacked. Panthers had crept up in the branches of a tree. They leaped down and surrounded the group.

"Get out of here!" one of them screamed in a human voice that sent shivers down the demigod's spines.

"Get away you filthy, dirty, street rat!" another yelled.

"Okay," Percy started, "We are definetly taking these things out. They are beyond creepy."

"Agreed," Annabeth nodded. They drew their weapons and went in a circle. Rachel didn't have a weapon, so she stood between Nico and Percy. The panthers attacked. Swords sliced and diced the panthers into golden dust. Apparently they were monster panthers. More kept coming from the jungle and it was hard to fend them all off. One jumped at Rachel and clawed all the way down her arm. Rachel cried out in pain and the demigods fought with renewed strengh. Finally the panthers were just a pile of gold dust.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked, looking at Rachel's arm. It was bleeding pretty bad. He studied and realized-

"It's healing on it's own!" he cried.

"What?" Nico exclaimed. He walked over and looked at the nasty claw marks, now just a fading scar. "That isn't possible..."

"I'm okay with it," Rachel said.

"We need to keep moving," Ustrina urged. They continued out of the Jungle, being only attacked one more time by carnivorous monkeys. Then they were out.

"And now we are aproaching the Forest of Death," Leo narrated. "Oh boy! Fun!"

"Um hmm," Thalia muttered. "Fun. Fun Indeed."

They walked into the forest. The forest was depressing. The trees had video screens and each showed someone that of the demigods knew dying. Percy saw Beckendorf, Silena, Luke, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher and others die. Annabeth saw the same. Leo saw his mother and Festus (though Festus only got unatached.) Frank saw his mother and grandmother. Piper saw her grandfather. Jason saw his mother and other friends from Camp Jupiter. Hazel saw her mom and Sammy. Thalia saw her mom and some Hunters. Rachel saw some of the demigods who died in Manhattan. Reyna saw different legionaires. Nico saw his sister, mother and other demigods. Overall, very depressing.

When they emerged they were in the workshop that Leo had showed them last time.

"Looks like we all survived!" Leo said brightly. "And we're all sane. And in one piece. And-"

"Shut up!" Frank rolled his eyes. "We can see that. I'm hungry. Anyway we can hire our dragon friends again?"

"You could carry us!" Leo said.

"No." That was the end of the discussion. The walked through the workshop and Ustrina called the dragons. From there they flew till the pass and walked till the coffee shop. They got coffee and snacks. Finally they stepped out of Leo World and into the real world. Lets just say everyone was relieved.

* * *

**There is another part of Leo World! Yay! And please check out my other story, "Children of the Seven." -Midnight Star 2373**


	20. Episode 20: Octavian's Repentance

**Hate to break it to you, but I'm going to camp next week from Sunday-Friday. So, no updates then! And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'm just so tired and I'm getting writers block on this story, even though you guys keep sending in great ideas..So, made a special 20th episode anniversary episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"So you think you can..." Aphrodite started. "Actually, so you think Travis and Conner Stoll can...live a day at the Roman camp as part of the fifth cohort."_

_The three gods looked at each other and cracked up. Yes, even Dionysus was laughing his head off. When the gods finished laughing they straightened up._

_"This will be good," Apollo commented. "The rules are: they each can bring one friend and they have to be their for a whole day."_

_The gods looked at each other and cracked up again._

Travis switched off his TV. He took a backpack and filled it with prank materials. He looked at a panda pillow pet he had found and grinned as he stuffed it into the backpack. He met Conner at the door, who had also stuffed a backpack full of pranking crap. Travis went to the Demeter cabin to ask Katie to come with him while Conner went and asked Lou Ellen. This was going to be a fun day. The four went to the dining pavilion and were transported to the Roman camp by Hermes. They entered the fifth cohort cabin and set up some pranks, whispering to each other. Finally when it was time for the fifth cohort to march, the four Greeks were smiling.

Turns out marching with the Romans is hard. Between Travis and Conner, they had tripped the whole cohort (accidentally, of course.) When they did Latin lessons, the boys pick pocketed ten Romans before they were caught trying to get the teacher's wallet. (It was a coincidence that ten Roman's wallet's showed up in the Stoll's pockets and the boys had no idea how fifty bucks were missing) When they did archery, Travis couldn't figure out how he had hit the instructor who was twenty-five yards away from the targets. In spear-throwing Conner didn't know how he threw his spear backward and sent two girls to the infirmary. But Katie and Lou Ellen helped too.

In cooking (why on earth is there a cooking class?) Katie mixed up poison ivy and lettuce and at lunch several kids went to the infirmary. At the senate meeting Lou Ellen had no idea how Aurum and Argentum had turned bright pink and bright purple.

The second biggest prank happened before dinner, though. That night the war games were before dinner and the four Greeks easily snuck out. They sneaked into the dining hall and strung invisible wires through the air were the wind spirits flew with the dinner plates. That night when the Roman's ordered, the wind spirits went right through the wires but the dinner plates spilled all over the legion's head. There were two hundred angry Roman's then.

The biggest prank was the funniest. First Travis and Conner cut open the pillow pet and removed half of the stuffing. Then Katie picked a bunch of black raspberries and put them through a blender so they made a blood-red juice. They added a little bit of ketchup to made the consistency of blood and poured the concoction into a thin, clear plastic bag which they put in the panda's stomach. Lou Ellen magically sealed the stuffed animal and the four went up to Octavian. Now, Octavian hadn't gotten the news about the four pranksters yet and still thought they were like the other Greeks.

The four went up to the Temple of Jupiter were Octavian was cutting up stuffed animals and doing what augurs do. When Octavian turned to them they bowed down on the floor.

"Lord, Almighty Octavian," Travis managed to praise without puking, "We believe you are the most powerful and wonderful augur and person ever."

"Well...thanks," Octavian puffed up his chest. "I do try hard to be awesome."

"Why do you try so hard to do something that comes so naturally?" Conner wondered.

Octavian stuck his arrogant chin high in the air. "It does, your right."

"And I still believe you should have been praetor," Katie put in. "I mean, so did everyone else until that son of Neptune magically made everyone support him!"

Octavian nodded. "All the power a praetor gets..." he started dreamily.

"And you are so much more special than any person I've ever seen!" Lou Ellen praised. Octavian tried a sexy smile.

"So we have a gift," Travis said. "It's not much." He gave Octavian the pillow pet.

"A fine specimen!" Octavian smiled. "This is a great gift, peasants."

"We'd be so honored if your highness would do an augur in front of everyone with it," Conner added. "I bet the god's would tell you that you should be praeter. I mean, who argues with the gods?"

"I will!" Octavian was literally jumping up and down. "Yes! I'll go talk with Reyna!" He ran off as the four finally got off the floor only to fall on it again as they cracked up.

* * *

The whole camp was shoved into the Senate house. Octavian had an altar to do the augur with and everyone was staring at him. No one had seen Octavian this happy before.

"I'd like to do an augur in front of the whole camp, courtesy of the visiting Greeks!" he squeaked out. Everyone was interested, knowing that the four were pranksters. Octavian held the panda up over his head and slashed it open with his knife...as a gallon of blood poured over his head. Octavain stood stunned. Lou Ellen whispered a spell under her breath and the panda leaped to life.

"Murderer!" it squeaked. "He murders us! Day and night! And now I'm dying too!" The panda flopped onto the ground and splashed some blood at the front row. Octavian look horrified and looked about to pee his pants. He was dripping in blood and started screaming, "THIS IS WHAT THE GODS SAY! NO MORE DEATH-TO-PILLOW-PETS!"

Octavian fell on his face on the floor in the puddle of blood. "I promise I will never harm another poor stuffed animal. I swear it by my life!" Octavian was weeping openly. Reyna had watched this all in amusement. She strode forward and touched some of the blood with her finger. She frowned and lifted the finger to her lips, tasting the blood. She started cracking up, and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Go along now, Octavian," she said. Octavian scurried away. When he was out of earshot Reyna declared, "It's not real blood. But at least we won't be spending as much money for stuffed animals as we used too." When the legion heard it was fake blood they cracked up. Travis, Conner, Katie and Lou Ellen high fived each other as they were transported back to Camp Half-Blood. They were still laughing when they got there.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth and Percy asked. Travis handed them a video camera in which they had gotten the whole thing with. The couple watched it and were rolling on the ground in helpless laughter. The Stoll's posted it on YouTube and soon the whole camp had seen it. It was a night that no one could sleep because all night people would randomly crack up.

* * *

**As I wrote this I was laughing so hard I cried...hope you liked it! Please review and check out my other stories! -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	21. Chapter 21: Author's Note

So, I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm really sorry, I just am really busy. And twenty chapters for me is a lot. I just happened to get a spark of inspiration when I checked my email. A new guest review! I was so excited until I logged in and read it...

_Wire like a thirteen year old? You got to be joking. I'm thirteen and I can write better than this crap_

I am very disappointed in whoever sent this. First reason, I think my crappy writing is a little better than theirs: _Wire like a thirteen year old?_ That is just bad English. So unless they use proper English to correct my crappy English, I don't see the point in the flaming. Second, well, considering what the first reason was, I have to say that haters are going to be haters. No matter what. And third, because of the person who sent the flame you get to wait a week until I post another chapter. So thank you, anonymous person, for making everyone have to wait!

Next off, I want to tell you how much you readers mean to me. I'm just an ordinary thirteen year old who is basically a failure. (In one of my classes my nickname is Failure). I like band, but the chances of getting into the music business in like a billion in one. The second reason is because my "friends" favorite hobby is telling me how stupid I am, and getting positive reviews just makes my day a whole lot better. Even just favoriting or liking my stories makes my day. This story is my best, and the truth is to all you non-writers who get frustrated at us who take forever to update- we authors can't just pump out chapters. Writing a good chapter takes inspiration, moral support, and people who tell us how to improve. I can almost guarantee that the more good reviews there are too a story the more the author will write. And I had a two month period of writers block on this story. Now I have some inspiration and hope to write a few more chapters for you faithful readers and fellow writers.

Thanks for reading, and check back next week for another chapter! -Midnight Star 2373


	22. Episode 21

_"So you think you can...know the most about your date," Aphrodite read. "That's from me."_

_"We can tell," Apollo rolled his eyes._

_"Cause I'm so awesome," Aphrodite snorted._

Percy gulped. He was really worried. He knew important things about Annabeth but not little things. He just hoped she wouldn't get offended if he got something wrong. He mentally reviewed her favorite's—Favorite color, grey or sea green. Favorite fast food, McHales. Favorite person, himself (or so he likes to think). Favorite place, the Parthenon. Favorite engineer, Archimedes. Favorite kind of music…was it classical? Favorite animal, owl.

Percy wasn't so sure of himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aphrodite trilled. "It's show time! Line up across your date. Oh, isn't this so exciting?!"

Teenagers grumbled as they lined up. Percy found Annabeth and they stood across each other, Jason and Piper on one side and Frank and Hazel on the other.

"First question!" Aphrodite started. "What are your favorite colors?"

"Yours is sea green," Percy guessed. Annabeth nodded.

"And yours is grey," she smirked.

"No it's not," Percy argued. "It's blue."

"But my eyes are grey and you say it's your favorite color…right?" Annabeth fixed her dangerous gaze on him. Percy shuddered and agreed. By them, Jason and Piper had started.

"Yours is turquoise," Piper said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Like the color of your eyes sometimes. Also the brown is pretty. And yours is blue?"

"Sure," Piper nodded. "Although I like many colors."

And across Percy and Annabeth were Frank and Hazel.

"Your favorite color is gold," Hazel said. "Maybe red."

"Definitely gold," Frank said. "Like the color of your eyes. And yours is purple."

Hazel shrugged. "Don't know it I have a favorite."

"Next question! Who is their least favorite god or goddess?"

Mumbles and complaints broke out among the campers. None wanted to be be fried alive.

"Is yours Ares?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "Especially since your dad did save Olympus. And Ares is such a pig head sometimes. Is yours Ares too?"

"Yeah. Or Hera."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Hazel, is your least favorite goddess Gaea?" Frank asked.

"Of course!" Hazel agreed. "She helped brainwash and kill me and my mother! And is yours Gaea too?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really hate anyone else."

"Is yours Hera?" Piper asked Jason.

"Of course!" Jason nodded violently. "That backstabbing stupid goddess…And is yours Aphrodite?"

"She's my mother!" Piper screeched. "Why would I hate her? Just because I don't always agree with her doesn't mean I hate her!" Piper left, angry at Jason.

"Someone got an answer wrong," Aphrodite tittered. "Next question. When is your anniversary?"

"Umm," Percy's mind went completely blank. Annabeth's eyes bore into his.

"You don't remember?" she asked, dangerously calm. Percy pursed his lips.

"Umm…"

"I can't believe you!" Annabeth shook her head and stomped away. Percy felt so guilty. How could he forget? And how long would Annabeth be mad? It could hours, day or weeks. You never knew with her…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! A bit rushed, I know, and definitely not my best. More of a filler chapter, but...Yeah. I'll try to update once a week. (No promises) Don't forget to check out my other stories! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	23. Episode 22: Today is

"Today is a historic day. Today is a day everyone should remember. Today should be a nation holiday. Today is the day. Any true fan of Heroes of Olympus should know what today. Today is the third/second day of free PJO shipweek!" Aphrodite grinned. "And I chose Calypso and Leo! (Second/third day because it depends on where you live)."

"You are right about everything but today is also something else," Apollo argued. "I mean, something so cool we don't even have time to do an episode today. Something more important than ship week. And besides, Leo and Reyna is much cooler."

"What can possibly be more important than shipweeks?" Aphrodite pouted. "And I've already done Leo and Reyna."

"A day full of partying-Dionysus style!" Dionysus replied. "Even I'm not grouchy. Today is free wine in Olympus day! Come and get some!" *smothered by satyrs, minor gods and nature spirits*

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Apollo rolled his eyes. "Today is the day before Hinga Dinga Durgan and Leif Erikson day!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Demeter asked, strolling in. She tossed them each a bowl of cereal. "It's eat healthy day-oh, wait, it should always be eat healthy day!"

"No!" Athena shouted, appearing in front of them. "Today is a very important day. Today my son Malcolm won the international science fair! You should all know what an accomplishment that is. Huh! Gods today. Don't even care about our children." she disappeared.

"Today the people of Wyoming made me mad," Zeus grumbled, lounging in the guest chair. "Someone inform Aeolus to send them some nasty weather."

"You guys are all idiots," Hermes appeared, many equal size Amazon boxes in his arms. "This will end your arguments." He gave a package to each god. Apollo opened his the first.

"How could we forget?" he exclaimed. "The House of Hades came out! This_ is_ a historic day!"

"My babies Percy and Annabeth!" Aphrodite squealed, opening to a random page. "I need to know what to help them with! And Piper! It doesn't seem like she's in the safest position!"

"My son should take charge now," Zeus said. "He shouldn't been in charge all along though, instead of the upstart son of Poseidon!"

"Whose upstart son?" Poseidon appeared and cocked an eyebrow. "My son was holding all of your children together in peace. Now their cranky at each other. "

"Enough arguing!" Hera screamed, popping into existence. "I have a huge headache! Just read the book!"

"Your the one who to talk," Zeus mumbled. "You started them on this doomed quest."

"How many times to we need to have this conversation?!" Hera yelled. The rest of the gods disappeared to read their books while Hera and Zeus fought.

* * *

**Normally I'd write an actually episode but...You know...I'm reading the House of Hades! What else would I do? Happy reading to all of you who have the book. ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
